Nouvelle perspective
by Crazy Stupid Faberrian
Summary: Après avoir été sauvé par Jacob de son plongeon, Bella prend conscience d'une chose qui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, et si elle s'était trompée? Bella/Alice femslash
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le Premier chapitre corrigé par Alice Hale 101, je la remercie pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres, merci beaucoup!!!! A la fin, il y a un petit bonus que Alice Hale 101 a écrit, je trouve cete fin plus approprié, je te remercie encore!

J'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira même si le couple est très peu connue en france.

Voilà, bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

_Cette fan fiction se passe après que Bella ait sauté de la falaise et que Jacob l'ait sauvé. Bella rentre chez elle et découvre Alice. Et si Bella s'était trompée ?_

Lorsque j'arrivais chez moi, j'avais encore en tête les événements qui venaient de se passer. Je m'arrêtais sur le perron; avais-je vraiment voulut me tuer pour celui qui m'avait abandonné ? Ce « petit » plongeon m'avait ouvert les yeux : Edward avait toujours fait attention à moi sans me demander mon avis, ce qui m'agaçait vraiment ! Je suis une grande fille qui peut prendre des décisions par elle-même, non ? Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui parce ce qu'il était mystérieux, dangereux. En réalité, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Alors que je prenais conscience de cette révélation, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Les Cullen étaient une famille pour moi, la seule que j'ai jamais eu. Certes mes parents étaient attentionnés et superbes, mais nous ne formions pas une famille. Ils me manquaient tous : Esmé et sa douceur, Carlisle et sa compréhension, Jasper pour sa compassion, Emmett et ses farces, Rosalie et son incroyable beauté, Edward pour ce qu'il représentait, et enfin Alice pour sa beauté, son dynamisme, sa bonne humeur et tout ce qu'elle était… Alice… Ma meilleur amie, elle me manquait tellement... Je croyais qu'elle tenait à moi mais je me trompais, comme pour tout les autres. Ils étaient partis sans un mot, ce qui m'avait beaucoup plus blessée que leur départ. Mais je les comprenais. Pourquoi rester pour une stupide et maladroite humaine ?

Après cette réflexion sur les Cullen, je rentrais à l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre une douche et me changer. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier pour aller à l'étage, lorsque je vis une ombre en plein milieu du salon. Je me figeai aussitôt. Qui cela pourrait bien être ?Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer la personne à cause de la pénombre. Je retins mon souffle. Et si c'était Victoria qui venait venger la mort de son compagnon James ? La silhouette s'avança vers moi, elle était trop petite pour être Victoria. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre toutes :

« -_Bella _? murmura la voix

-_Alice _? répliquais-je d'un ton mêlant soulagement et rancune. La colère s'était emparée de moi lorsque j'entendis cette voix que je n'espérais plus écouter. Cela me faisait vraiment mal de l'entendre après tout ce temps sans nouvelles.

-_Bella _? _C'est vraiment toi ? Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Je t'ai vu te jeter de la falaise ! Pourquoi as-tu sauté? Tu n'as pas pensé à Charlie, à Edward, à moi ? _Pendant qu'elle me réprimandait, furieuse, elle m'enlaça.

-_Ah ! Parce que maintenant vous vous souciez de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie sans un mot ! _Je la repoussai violemment, et je m'éloignai vivement d'elle. Je vis dans ces yeux que je l'avais blessée, et cela me fit mal au cœur de la voir souffrir. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'aimais pas voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Je préférais l'Alice pleine de joie qui m'emmenais faire du shopping contre mon gré, qui me prenait pour sa poupée... A son regard, je vis qu'elle comprenait ma souffrance.

-Bella... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir écoutée mon abruti de frère ! Il n'aurait jamais du partir ! Nous n'aurions jamais du partir. Je suis désolée Bella. murmura t elle, et je vis qu'elle était vraiment sincère. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser amadouer, j'avais trop souffert pendant leur absence. Son absence. Elle m'avait vraiment manquée.

-_Il fallait y penser avant que je ne souffre au point de me jeter d'une falaise._

-_Alors tu as vraiment essayer de te suicider ?_

-_Possible, mais de toute manière, je ne vois en quoi cela te regarde. Si tu le veux bien, je vais aller me doucher, et quand je reviendrais, j'espère que tu ne saura plus là. Et tu peux dire à toute ta famille de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce saut m'a enfin ouvert les yeux. J'ai toujours été un fardeau pour vous, mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de vous forcer à vous occuper de moi. Après tout je suis une grande fille._

Je commença à me diriger vers les escaliers pour monter lorsqu'elle me coupa la route, agacée et anxieuse.

-_Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour nous, et si nous sommes partis, c'est pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale. Mais notre famille n'est plus la même depuis notre départ. _Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée, et je n'aimais pas voir Alice dans cet état, mais si je cédais maintenant, je ne savais pas ce qu'il arriverait ensuite. Je t'en supplie Bella, je sais qu'on l'a mérité mais par pitié, ne m'ignore pas... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

-_Écoutes Alice, je vais aller me doucher mais si tu veux tu peux rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à que j'y retourne_, je devais bien avouer qu'Alice m'avais terriblement manquée, plus encore que le reste de sa famille.

Alice semblait un plus heureuse, désormais. Elle me sourit, et mon pouls s'accéléra. Je ne comprenait pas cette réaction, donc je mis ça sur le compte,, à la fois de nos retrouvailles et de leur beauté surnaturelle.* Je montai pour aller dans la salle de bain pour enlever l'odeur de la mer. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain tout en repensant à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, Alice était toujours la même, toujours aussi belle, même si ses yeux m'attiraient plus lorsqu'ils prenaient leur teinte dorée... Ses prunelles noires comme du charbon signifiaient qu'elle n'avait pas chassée depuis un bout de temps.

Instinctivement, je voulut la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle recula brusquement.

- _Pardonne-moi_, dit-elle en s'écartant de moi, _mais je ne pense pas être en état de supporter un contact avec toi._

Je la regardai, blessée par sa réaction. Pourquoi me rejetait-elle encore après les excuses qu'elle venait de me donner ? C'est alors que je remarquai ses yeux d'onyx.

- _Tu es assoiffée_, déclarais-je en reculant doucement. J'avais oublié à quel point les vampires appréciaient l'odeur de mon sang.

- _Oui_, me confirma t-elle en se détournant. _Je vais aller chasser pendant que tu te douches._

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé mon premier chapitre! Review


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 corrigé par Alice Hale 101 pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews

Tout appartient à

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je sortis de ma douche et drapai mon corps d'une serviette. Je quittai la salle de bain, et constatai que mon père n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pris alors la direction de ma chambre. Je rentrais à l'intérieur pour trouver Alice allongée sur mon lit, les quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à sortir de l'épaisse couche nuageuse se reflétant sur sa peau de marbre. Elle était tellement belle. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décida de se relever de mon lit pour me serrer dans ses bras :

« _J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours ! Je ne sais comment j'aurais pu vivre en sachant que tu t'étais tuée à cause de nous_ ! Son étreinte était tellement chaleureuse, malgré la froideur de ses bras marmoréens... Je m'y sentais en sécurité bien plus qu'auprès de son frère ! Alice était toujours très affectueuse et ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé, mais maintenant, alors que je n'étais vêtue que d'une simple serviette, cela me troublait plus qu'autre chose. Elle recula sans cesser de me fixer de son regard désormais doré, et je me sentis troublée. Ses yeux, juste avant que je ne la quitte pour aller me doucher, était d'un noir profond, mais ils étaient maintenant comme de l'or pur. Ma réflexion dût se voir sur mon visage car Alice me répondit :

_J'ai été chassé pendant que tu te douchais... _J'aurais du me douter qu'elle avait du voir ma question.

Je pris mes sous-vêtements dans ma commode, ainsi que mon pyjama, composé d'un survêtement et d'un débardeur. Avant que je n'ai à lui demander, Alice s'était déjà retournée pour que je me change. Pendant que je me dévêtis, j'étais très gênée car Alice était un être parfait, tandis que moi je n'étais qu'une humaine, banale qui plus est. Après m'être changée; je me retournai pour pouvoir enfin discuter avec ma meilleure amie.

_-Je suis tellement contente que tu soit revenue, tu m'a tellement manqué ! _m'exclamais-je. J'étais follement contente de la retrouver, même si je l'avais d'abord repoussé. Au fond de moi, je désirais lui sauter dessus. Nous nous installâmes sur mon lit pour discuter confortablement.

-_Alors Bella comment va ta vie_? Alice sembla incertaine lorsqu'elle posa cette question dérangeante.

Je lui raconta tout, ma dépression, mon état amorphe, ma solitude, la voix d'Edward, Jacob qui était devenu un ami proche et qui me faisait revivre petit à petit, les motos, Laurent, les Quileutes, la mort de Harry Clearwater, et tout mes sentiments que j'avais ressentit pendant cette période de 6 mois. Elle m'écouta pendant tout ce temps sans jamais m'interrompre, ce dont je lui était reconnaissante, car si je devais m'arrêter, je ne pense pas que je pourrais retrouver la force de continuer. Quand je finis je constatai que le soleil se couchait. Le temps était passé tellement vite ! Charlie n'allait pas tardé à rentrer, et je devais encore préparé le diner pour nous deux, même si je n'avais pas très faim. Avant que je n'ai le temps de parler, Alice proposa que nous descendions pour que je puisse préparer à manger. Nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine, et Alice se posa sur une chaise pendant que je commençai à préparer les spaghettis et la sauce bolognaise qui les accompagnaient. Durant toute la préparation, Alice ne me lâchait pas du regard, et je pouvais sentir son regard sur mon dos.

Des bruits de pneus dans l'allée annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente de Charlie.

« _-Bella, _déclara brusquement Alice_, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte pour ne pas que ton père ait des soupçons et puis les Cullen ne sont plus les bienvenue ici._

-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais que mon père t'adore._

-_Oui mais c'était avant notre départ et ses conséquences._ C'est sur ces paroles qu'Alice s'éclipsa, et que mon père ouvrit la porte. « quel timing » pensais-je

« _-Bella_ ? s'écria mon père. _Où es-tu ?_

-_Dans la cuisine papa_, répondis-je, j'avais fini le dîner, et m'apprêtait à le servir, lorsque mon père entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et nous commençâmes à manger en silence comme d'habitude. C'est cela que j'aimais chez Charlie : il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et me laissait beaucoup d'espace. Il ne m'étouffait jamais, ne m'assiégeais pas de questions comme ma mère... En cela, je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père.

-_Alors comment a été ta journée avec Jacob_ ? Je savais que mon père désirait que je sorte avec Jacob. étant le fils de son meilleur ami, Jacob représentait pour lui le parfait petit ami, surtout que c'était lui, qui, depuis le départ des Cullen, m'avais aidé à revivre.

-_Oh comme d'habitude, on s'est baladé sur la plage et on a traîné dans son garage_. » Je remarquai que mon père était triste à cause de la mort de son ami Harry. Ils étaient très proches, et perdre un ami n'est jamais facile. Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence absolu mais ce n'était pas gênant, c'était même plutôt serein. Je finis de manger en premier, et débarrassai mon assiette ainsi que mes couverts pour ensuite faire la vaisselle. Mon père me suivit de peu, et gagna le salon pour regarder un match de baseball.

« -_Papa, je montes dans ma chambre_, lui criais-je en me précipitant vers le escaliers sans attendre sa réponse. Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul ; dans se genre de situation j' en aurais eu besoin, moi aussi. Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je constatai avec bonheur qu'Alice avait tenu sa promesse et qu'elle était encore là. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et allumai la lumière, car ma chambre était plongée dans le noir. Alice se trouvait encore une fois couchée sur mon lit. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, et nous restâmes sans prononcer la moindre parole, ce qui me troublait, car d'ordinaire Alice était très bavarde et très joyeuse. Là, en revanche, elle était silencieuse et elle semblait soucieuse. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait la troublait à se point. Alice me répondit, comme si elle aussi pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« -_J'ai appelé ma famille pour leur dire que tu étais saine et sauve. _

-_Euh…ok_, je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre, _Tu vas partir?_ Cette question me fit frissonner, car je venais à peine de la retrouver, et elle allait repartir comme si elle n'était jamais revenue... Soudain j'entendis le téléphone sonner. Mon père alla répondre.

-_C'est Billy_, me dit Alice, _il lui parle de ta petite escapade à la falaise_.

-_Quoi ?_ m'affolais-je, si mon saut ne m'avait pas tué( grâce à Jacob), mon père allait me tuer, le pauvre! Son ami vient de mourir, et moi je saute d'une falaise comme si je voulais me suicider ! Je n'étais vraiment qu'une égoïste.

-La _conversation est terminé, ton père va t'appeler dans quelques secondes_, m'appris Alice. _Vas le rejoindre._

-_Tu vas rester?_ Lui demandais-je avec espoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, pas maintenant.

_-Bien sur, je ne vais pas partir comme une voleuse_! Elle essaya de me rendre le sourire. Vu la scène que Charlie allait faire, cet encouragement n'était pas de trop ! Elle me sourit à nouveau lorsque Charlie m'appela, mais son sourire n'était pas naturel, ce qui prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je descendis les escaliers pour retrouver mon père en colère :

-_Bella, je peux savoir pourquoi Billy viens de m'appeler pour me dire que ma fille avait sauté d'une falaise ?_ S'écria mon père

-_Je… En fait, j'ai sauté parce que l'autre jour, j'ai vu des amis de Jacob le faire, et j'ai trouvé ça génial. Mais je sais que cela n'explique en aucun cas mon attitude. Je suis vraiment désolée Papa, mais je voulais me changer les idées. _C'était la vérité , je voulais me changer les idées en écoutant sa voix.

Mon père compris à quoi je faisait allusion et sa colère s'atténua un peu.

-_Bella je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi ces derniers temps, mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Il est parti, et tu ne dois pas te nuire à cause de lui. Je te jure que si je le vois, je vais le tuer_! s'exclama soudain mon père. A ces paroles je souris. Comment mon père, un simple humain, pouvait « tuer » un vampire tel qu'Edward, d'autant que celui-ci pouvait lire dans les pensées.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis ! Ce plongeon m'a ouvert les yeux !_

_-J'espère bien! De toute manière, tu seras punie pendant un mois. Pas de sortie, pas de visite, tu rentreras directement après l'école et le travail ! C'est compris?_

_-Oui bien sur_, cela ne me dérangeait pas, vu que depuis son départ, je ne sortais jamais et n'avais presque plus d'amis à part Jacob, Angela et Mike.

-_Bon, je pense que je vais appeler ta mère pour la prévenir, sinon elle m'en tiendra rigueur dans le futur. Retournes dans ta chambre, et ne te couches pas très tard._

_-Bien sur, Bonne nuit Papa! _

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella » , _et sur ce, il retourna dans le salon pour terminer de regarder le match. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué, entre son travail, sa fille dépressive et la mort d'un de ses amis proche. Charlie souffrait vraiment en ce moment, et je me promis de ne plus lui faire de frayeurs comme celle-ci.

Je remontai lentement dans ma chambre, en me demandant si Alice était toujours là ou si elle était partie. Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitai à entrer. Je ne savais pas si je voulais ouvrir cette porte et la trouver vide, puis reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle était avant son retour. Après un petit moment passé à contempler ma porte, je me décidai enfin à l'ouvrir. Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée par l'unique lueur de la lune. J'avançais vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir, et je ne sentis aucun poids dessus. Cela signifiait qu'elle était partie. La tristesse s'empara de moi à l'idée que je ne la reverrai plus. Son sourire, sa voix angélique, son exubérance, tout cela me manquait déjà. Mes pensées mélancolique furent stoppées par des bras encerclant ma taille

« -_Cesses de t'inquiéter, je t'avais dis que je ne partirais pas comme ça_, me murmura Alice de sa belle et douce voix. Elle resserra son emprise sur moi, tout en me ramenant au milieu du lit. _Il faut que tu dormes, ta journée a été mouvementée, et tu dois être fatiguée_. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, je devait bien avouer que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. _Couches toi, je serais là demain matin je t'en fais la promesse._

_-Restes avec moi s'il te plait, _la suppliais-je, je savais bien qu'elle me l'avait promis, mais il fallait que je m'en assure, si je voulais pouvoir dormir.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sauf si tu me le demande , _elle était sérieuse.

_-Jamais. »_Je m'installai dans mon lit, tandis qu'Alice prenait place sur ma chaise de bureau_._ J'essayais de dormir, mais les événements de la journée n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans ma tête. La falaise, ma presque-noyade, le sauvetage de Jake, le retour d'Alice. Alice, Alice, et encore Alice. Je me réprimandait mentalement. Qu'est qui m'arrivais? Je n'arrivais pas m'enlever Alice de la tête.

« -_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Elle se retrouva à mon chevet en un instant. J'avais dû secouer ma tête sans m'en rendre compte.

-_Je n'arrive pas à dormir_, lui expliquais-je. C'était à moitié vrai. Si elle remarqua que je mentais, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. _Je_… je ne finis pas phrase. J'avais bien une idée pour que je puisse dormir, mais j'avais trop honte, et le rouge me monta aux joues.

_-Oui,_ je ne sais pas si elle m'encourageait à continuer ma phrase ou si elle répondait à ma demande. Je fut fixée quand elle enleva sa veste et se déchaussa, puis lorsqu'elle souleva les couvertures et monta dans le lit juste à côté de moi. Sa présence me détendis un peu. Je pouvais sentir sa fraicheur mais je n'osais pas la toucher. Alice vit mon hésitation, et elle me pris dans ses bras, se collant contre mon dos. Elle passa un bras en dessous de mon corps, tandis que l'autre reposait sur ma taille. Cela me détendit presque instantanément.

-_Mieux?_ Me demanda t elle. Je ne put répondre à sa question, car une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. J'acquiesçai difficilement, pas sûre de pouvoir parler.

_-Dors, Bella. Je serais là... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le futur, tu oublies que je peux le voir_, elle essayait de faire une blague.

Je me plaçai correctement dans ces bras, et commençai à m'endormir

-_Alice?_

-_Quoi encore?_ Elle prit un air fâchée, mais elle arborait un petit sourire en coin qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Je ne fis pas attention à ce dernier détail, cela aurait soulevé des questions que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir aborder.

-_Tu m'as manqué_. Elle rit doucement dans mon oreille et me chuchota que je lui avait manqué aussi. Cela me fis chaud au cœur, et me renvoya à ces questions gênantes. Le sommeil m'appelant à lui, je fis comme précédemment, je les ignorais.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 corrigé toujours par Alice Hale 101 que je remercie.

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à .

Je remercie mes lectrices(lecteurs si il y en a) et ceux qui me laisse des reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

A mon réveil, le lendemain matin, je fus surprise, car d'habitude mes nuits étaient chaotiques à cause de mes cauchemards, mais cette nuit je ne m'étais pas réveillée une seule fois. En fait, cette nuit avait été l'une des meilleures qe j'ai passé, si ce n'est la meilleure. Soudain, je pris conscience des bras durs et glacés qui m'enlaçaient. Ce n'étaint pas ceux dont j'avais l'habitude quelques mois plus tôt, mais ils étaient bien plus confortables. Je regardai mon réveil, et constatai que j'avais dormi beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire : il était déjà 9h30. Alice avait tenu sa promesse.

« -_Enfin_ _réveillée. _Cen'était pas une question, elle savait bien que le sommeil m'avait quitté._ Tu as bien dormi?_ me demanda t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

-_Oui, c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai eu depuis des mois_, elle compris mon allusion et me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je sentais sa poitrine collée contre mon dos, et, dès que je pris conscience de ce détail, je rougis furieusement. Alice, elle, ne semblait pas dérangée par ce détail.

-_Je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux ! Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter. _

-_Ce n'est rien Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'en parlons plus s'il te plait. J'ai retrouver ma meilleure amie, et il n'y a que ça qui compte pour le moment_. J'eus un pincement au cœur au moment de prononcer le mot « meilleure amie » mais je décidai d'ignorer les signes que m'envoyait mon myocarde. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce sentiment me paraissait à la fois étrange et familier. Pendant ce temps, Alice semblait aussi soucieuse que moi, et un moment passa avant qu'elle ne brise ce silence.

-_Il_ _a fallut que tu sois punie ! Nous ne pourrons même pas faire du shopping ! _Je souris à sa dernière phrase, alors qu'elle affichait une mine boudeuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa grimace, et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice m'imita. Nous rîmes pendant un certain temps, cela faisait vraiment du bien de la retrouver tel qu'elle était vraiment. Je m'assis sur mon lit et elle en fit de même.

-_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?_ lui demandais-je. _En tenant compte bien sur de ma punition. _

-_Ton père ne seras pas là de la journée à cause de l'enterrement de son ami le Quileute, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire une petite journée entre filles comme avant, si cela ne te déranges pas bien sur... Je penses qu'il vaut mieux cacher mon retour à ton père, au vu de sa réaction hier soir. _Elle avait raison mon père détestait les Cullen après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir indirectement.

-_Ok pas de problème, ça va me faire du bien d'avoir un peu de temps avec une fille. Ces derniers temps, je ne traîne plus qu'avec Jacob et la meute. Ca me changera les idées_. Elle acquiesça mes paroles, et m'enlça à nouveau dans ses bras marmoréens. Je me sentais tellement bien contre elle... je me pris à désirer que cette étreinte dure éternellement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me relâcha, et je pus m'aperçevoir qu'une heure avait passé !

-_Tu veux manger quoi au petit-déjeuner_? Une drôle de lueur brillait dans ses yeux. De la curiosité, car pour elle, ce concept était bizarre.

-_Je pense que je vais prendre des céréales_, lui répondis-je, me demandant pourquoi elle me posait cette question.

-_D'accord, va te doucher, pendant ce temps je préparerai ton repas. _Elle se leva et m'incita à en faire de même._ J'ai déjà préparé tes vêtements. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller prendre ta douche et après on aura toute la journée pour nous !_ s'enthousiasma t-elle. J'aurais dût me douter qu'elle allait choisir mes vêtements. C'était tellement prévisible, mais cela faisait du bien de retrouver certaines habitudes. Je pris les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisit, et sortit de ma chambre, pour me diriger ensuite vers la salle de bains, alors qu'Alice marchait vers la cuisine à allure humaine. Alice était vraiment bizarre depuis son retour, peut être n'avait-elle pas mentit, lorsqu'elle disait que je leur avaient manqué. J'entrai dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière moi, mais je ne mis pas le verrou, puisqu'il n'y avait que moi et Alice dans la maison. Je déposai mes vêtements sur la commode, et fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Je me regardai dans le miroir, et vis que j'avais repris un peu de couleur par rapport à hier, sûrement grâce à ma nuit qui avait était longue et sans interruption. Je me déshabillai et testai la température de l'eau pour voir si elle me convenait. Elle était parfaite. Je rentrai donc dans la douche, mais, à l'instant même ou l'eau brulante rentra en contact avec ma peau, je lâchai un grand cri, car elle était un peu plus brulante que je ne l'avais cru. J'entendis un coup à la porte, puis la voix d'Alice me parvint, mais j'avais du mal à l'entendre à cause de l'eau qui coulait.

-« _Bella?_ _Quelque chose ne va pas?_ Alice semblait préoccupée, mais elle savait probablement que rien de grave ne s'était produit, car si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait probablement eu une vision et elle l'aurait entendu de la cuisine.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été surprise par la température de l'eau. Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. _Je lui répondis calmement quand soudain je pris conscience d'une chose : j'étais nue sous la douche, et Alice était juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'y avait qu'une petite et fragile porte qui nous séparaient. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et j'hoquetais de surprise. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cette pensée.

-_Bella? Tu es sûre que tout va bien?_ Je décelai de la curiosité, mais aussi de l'amusement dans sa voix.

-_Je…Oui… oui tout va bien…ne t'inquiètes pas._ » Je bafouillais. Je n'arrivais même plus à former une pensée cohérente. Je continuai à me doucher tout en repensant à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je ne voulais pas y penser, je n'était pas prête à faire face à ces sentiments, si sentiments il y avait. Je me dis que c'était dût au fait que je n'avais pas vu Alice depuis près de 6 mois, et que je n'était plus habituée à sa beauté. Alice m'avait vraiment manqué. Je finis de prendre ma douche, en essayant de ne pas y repenser, mais comme le dit le proverbe : plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je pris une serviette, et me séchai avec, puis je regardai les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisit. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionné étaient ceux qu'elle m'avait offert une fois, et leur couleur rouge contrastait bien avec ma peau. Elle m'avait choisit un jean bleu clair avec un pull blanc en V, que je ne mettais très peu à cause de ce léger détail. Alice avait choisit une tenue qui me plaisait beaucoup, elle avait tenu compte de mes goûts. Je m'habilla aussi rapidement que je pouvais sans tomber, on ne sait jamais avec ma maladresse légendaire.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers la cuisine où m'attendais Alice. Je descendis les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber, je ne voulais pas me rendre ridicule devant Alice même si je mettais déjà montrer ridicule devant elle dans le passé. Aujourd'hui je voulais essayée d'être digne de la présence d'Alice.

« _-Alors tes vêtements te conviennent ?_ me demanda t'elle avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-_Comme ci tu ne le savais pas!_ Raillais-je, je constata que la table était prête avec mes céréales et mon bol sur la table, il y avait un jus d'orange et une pomme avec. Elle était vraiment prévenante, comme elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine elle ne savait surement pas quoi je préférerai même si je lui avait déjà dit ce que je voulais elle m'en mettait toujours un peu plus au cas où. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Je m'installa à la table et commença à manger, Alice se posa sur une chaise et me regarda manger. Son regard me troublais, je décida d'engager la conversation pour faire partir mon malaise.

_Est-ce vraiment bizarre quand je mange? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents?_ J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère ou plutôt moi.

-_Non tu n'as rien entre les dents !_ elle rigola ce qui me détendit aussitôt, son rire était enchanteur, c'est comme ci un ange riait, je doute même qu'un ange puisse rire aussi joliment qu'Alice le faisait. _Ce qui est bizarre c'est la différence avec ma façon de me nourrire. Quand tu auras fini de manger, je me disait qu'on pourrait regarder la télévision. Pendant ce temps, je pourrai te coiffer, et on parlera de plein de choses que les filles se racontent.»_ J'acquiesçai, cela me plaisait bien. Le reste de repas se fit en silence avec Alice que ne cessait de me fixer.

Lorsque j'eus terminée mon petit-déjeuner, Alice prit mon bol et le reste et fit la vaisselle à vitesse vampirique. Lorsqu'elle eu finit tout cela, en quelques secondes bien sur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé et allumai la télévision. Alice s'assit à mes côtés, et sortis un peigne de nulle part, puis commença à me coiffer. Je tombai sur une comédie sentimentale qui s'intitulait _Imagine Me & You_. Le film avait l'air pas mal, je le laissai car je ne ressentais pas le trou dans mon cœur et que je n'étais pas d'humeur à regarder un film d'horreur. Le film commença. L'histoire était très simple : une jeune femme se mariait avec son ami d'enfance, ils filaient le parfait amour, jusqu'au jour où une femme, la fleuriste de leur mariage, attira l'œil de la jeune mariée. Avec le temps elles deviennent amies, mais on voit bien qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. Le film se finit par la séparation des deux mariés et l'union des deux amies. Le film était vraiment bien, j'était complètement plongé dedans, et je n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alice avait arrêté de me coiffer depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle semblait intéréssée par le film,elle aussi. Mais je ne pouvais dire si elle était choquée ou si elle l'avait aimé. Lorsque le générique de fin s'afficha, nous sortîmes toutes les deux de notre transe. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de parler. Moi, j'étais encore en train de penser au film, je ne pouvait pas m'arrêter de faire un parallèle entre ce film et ma vie, bien que je ne me sois pas mariée(encore heureux, la simple idée du mariage me rebutais) j'était comme la jeune héroïne. La fleuriste lui avait volé son cœur, Alice m'avait volé le mien. Je devais bien m'avouer qu'elle m'avait beaucoup manqué, peut-être plus qu'Edward lui-même. Mais je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas libre, donc je repoussai tristement cette idée au fond de moi-même.

« -_Film très intéressant, _commença Alice_, il est particulier, mais il n'était pas mauvais. Alors de quoi veux tu parler maintenant? _Elle s'installa à côté de moi, maintenant que je pouvais enfin voir son visage, elle ne semblait pas choquée par le film, ce qui alluma une lueur d'espoir ridicule en moi.

-_Alors comment va ta famille ?_ je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser cette question. Même si ils m'avaient abandonnés, je les considérais toujours comme ma famille.

-_Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir?_ Elle semblait incertaine, j'acquiesça pour qu'elle continue. _Très bien. Alors nous sommes partis dans le Nord, en Alaska, chez des amis qui partagent notre façon de vivre. La famille allait très mal, et ton absence se faisait sentir. Esmée était tout le temps triste, elle venait de perdre une fille... C'était pareil pour Carlisle, et Emmett ne riait plus, il avait perdu sa petite sœur. Rosalie se sentait horrible à cause de son comportement envers toi, Jasper était désolé de ce qui était arriver, car il pense que c'était de sa faute, et le fait de ressentir les sentiments des autres le rendait encore plus triste. Au bout de quelques mois, Edward est partit car il ne supportait plus d'entendre les pensées que nous avions. Maintenant il doit être en Amérique du Sud. Et moi, ma meilleure amie me manquait... Je m'en voulait tellement de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir au moins. je n'aurais jamais du écouter mon frère !_ Elle semblait profondément peinée, et dans un sens, j'en étais heureuse, car je pouvais voir que je leur avait manqué.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Je me levaa et allai répondre.

« _-Allo ?_

-_Bella, c'est Jake_. C'était étrange qu'il appelle sans raison_. Je t'appelles pour savoir si tout va bien ? _Il semblait vraiment inquiet_. Tu veux que je viennes ? Je peux m'éclipser pendant quelques minutes si tu veux ?_ Il semblait espérer que je dise oui, mais il y avait Alice et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle parte.

-_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas la peine de venir. Je… Alice est revenue,_ soufflais-je, je l'entendis grogner, _Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a qu'elle. _Il me sembla peu rassuré par cela.

-_Cela change tout, Bella ! Dis lui au sujet de Victoria. Comme l'un d'eux est revenu, on doit rester sur nos terres et eux sur les leurs. Ta maison fait partit de leur terres, donc c'est à elle de te protéger_. Il semblait en colère de ne pouvoir rien faire. _Bon je vais y aller, fais attention à toi, et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons continuer à patrouiller de notre côté. A bientôt._

_-Salut Jake, et merci. »_ Je raccrocha et me retourna pour voir qu'Alice semblait se demander pourquoi Jake parlait de Victoria, hier j'avais du oublier de lui en parler.

« _-Alors qu'est ce que te voulais ton ami loup-garou ? _Elle semblait dégoutée rien qu'en prononçant le mot.

-_Il voulait savoir comment j'allais et me dire que Victoria rodait toujours. _Je savais qu'elle avait entendu ma conversation, mais il lui manquait quelques informations, et elle voulait certainement entendre les explications que je lui devais. _Victoria rode dans le coin pour se venger de la mort de James_, expliquais-je.

-Et _c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !_ s'écria t-elle, elle semblait vraiment en colère.

-_J'avais oublié !_ me défendis-je, le rouge aux joues.

_-Comment peut-on oublier ce genre de détails ?_ Elle était vraiment en colère. L'or de ses yeux s'étaient légèrement obscurci.

-_Excuses moi mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête ! _, l'irritation me gagnait.

-_Et comme quoi ?_ demanda t-elle, sarcastique.

_-Oh ! Je sais pas, peut être mon saut de la falaise et ton retour. Ah… Oui ,c'est bien ça !_ Ma colère se sentait dans ma voix. »

Elle allait répliquer, lorsque le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être ? A part Jacob je ne trainais plus avec personne. Je me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers le téléphone et décrochai. J'entendis alors la voix de…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la version corrigé du chapitre 4. Je remercie Alice Hale 101 d m'avoir corrigé

Rien ne m'appartiens malheureusement. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer

Bonne lecture!

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment :Je me dirigeai vers le téléphone et décrochai. J'entendis alors la voix de…_

**Chapitre 4**

Carlisle! Pourquoi m'appelait t-il alors qu'Alice les avaient prévenu que j'allais bien ? C'était vraiment bizarre...

« -_Allo? Bella_? me demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

-_Oui Carlisle ?_ demandais-je, pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait dire. Alice s'était approchée, et se révélait tout aussi troublée que moi.

-_Tu vas bien ?_ Il sembla étrangement rassuré. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait.

_-Euh, oui mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?_ J'étais à la fois curieuse et méfiante. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Alice me pris le téléphone des mains, et s'adressa à mon locuteur.

-_Allo, Carlisle ? C'est Alice. Rosalie ne vous a pas prévenu ? _Elle était tout aussi déconcertée que moi. Carlisle était censé se trouver chez les Dénali, avec le reste des Cullen. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la nouvelle ? Même si Rosalie ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle aimait sa famille, et d'après ce que m'avait dit Alice, ils étaient inquiets pour moi. Alors comment se pouvait-il que Carlisle n'ai pas eu vent de la nouvelle ? A moins que ce ne soit pas Carlisle, mais une personne qui se faisait passer pour lui... Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

_-Alice ?_ La voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus celle de Carlisle, mais celle d'Edward. Pourquoi s'était-il fait passer pour Carlisle, et pourquoi appelait-il ? Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête, et Alice aussi semblait choquée par ce revirement de situation. _Qu'est que tu fais là-bas ?_ Il semblait très en colère, comme j'avais pu le constater. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi furieux, et Alice affichait une mine prudente. Edward poursuivit sa tirade durant quelques minutes, tandis que le visage d'Alice devenait de plus en plus sombre. Pendant toute la conversation, Alice parla très peu et si elle intervenait, elle parlait tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un seul mot. Il voulut me parler mais je refusai. Je n'étais pas prête à lui reparler, et je pouvais pas lui pardonner comme ça. Alice lui fit part de mon refus, et elle raccrocha. Elle affichait une mine sombre, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Elle allait partir ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Elle ne pouvais pas m'abandonner encore une fois... Elle avait vu dans quel état j'avais fini, lorsqu'ils m'avaient quitté. Je commençait à suffoquer. Alice s'en aperçut, et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra très fort, m'étouffant presque dans son étreinte. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à-ce-que ce moment soit interrompu par les grognements de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas encore mangé mon déjeuner.

_-Viens, on parlera après_ » me dit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Pour moi, il était forcément annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je me dirigeai vers le frigo, et sortit les restes des pâtes d'hier soir Je les chauffai au micro-onde. Je m'installai à table, mais je mangeai doucement, car je ne voulais pas connaître la suite. Alice me regarda un moment, et ne prononça aucun mot. Elle aussi semblait vouloir éviter le sujet. Lorsque je finis de manger, je débarrassai et fit la vaisselle. Après avoir terminer, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Je devais ressemblait à un prisonnier qui allait à l'échafaud, alors qu'Alice se déplaçait comme une ballerine, avec une grâce hors de ma portée. Nous nous installâmes sur le divan, mais aucune de nous deux ne pris la parole. Alice se décida enfin, après un moment d'hésitation:

« -_Edward est heureux que tu sois en vie. Rosalie lui avait dit que tu étais morte, et il a voulu voir si c'était la vérité. Mais... il veut que je parte, il pense que je tu es en danger avec moi à tes côtés. _Sa tristesse était presque palpable.

-_Tu ne me feras aucun mal, j'ai confiance en toi !_ m'écriai-je en me levant. _Ne pars pas, je t'en __supplie,_ mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes_, tu as oublié Victoria, elle rode toujours ! Avec ou sans toi je suis en danger, alors je t'en supplie, reste ! Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire face à ton départ. _Mes phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots. Alice me susurra des paroles rassurantes pour m'apaiser, inquiète de mon état proches de l'hystérie. Lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, elle prit la parole :

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter_, me rassura t-elle, _je ne vais pas te laisser_, _je ne referai plus cette erreur !_ Cela suffit à m'appaiser, en surface, du moins.

-_Alors qu'allons nous faire ?_ De quoi allaient être fais les prochains jours ? Je craignais que Victoria ne s'en prenne à un de mes amis ou à mon père. Et où allait vivre Alice ? Est-ce qu'elle allait retourner au lycée avec moi ? Toutes ces questions devenaient de plus en plus pressantes, et je grimaçai. Mon expression devait être vraiment étrange, car Alice fut prise d'un fou rire homérique.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demandais-je en m'empourprant. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec elle. Cela me faisait du bien. La tension disparue, nous nous arrêtâmes de rire. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis des lustres.

_-Je pense que je vais aller me réinscrire à l'école, demain. Je prendrai les mêmes options que toi, comme ça je pourrai veiller sur toi_. Cette nouvelle me réjouit, car cela signifiait que j'allais passer plus de temps avec elle_. La nuit, je pense que je devrais rester ici, au cas où Victoria déciderait de te faire une visite surprise pendant que tu dors. Je ne m'absenterais que très peu, et je serais tout le temps dans le coin à patrouiller. Nous allons procéder comme ça jusqu'à ce que ma famille décide de nous rejoindre, et cela me facilitera grandement la tâche. Et puis, si j'ai besoin de chasser, tu pourras aller rejoindre ton ami le loup. C'est peut être un clébard, mais il a tes intérêts à cœur. Il veut te protéger. Même si je n'aime pas ne pas voir le futur à cause de lui !_ Elle sourit à sa dernière phrase, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait. Nous nous assîmes confortablement dans le canapé et nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres pendant des heures... Elle me demandait sans cesse des choses sur mon quotidien, du genre est-ce que les endives étaient bonnes, etc... Alice s'intéressait beaucoup à la nourriture humaine. De mon côté, je lui posais des questions sur la vie de vampire. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait avant de rencontrer les Cullen et Jasper. Sa vie avait été mouvementée, et Alice était incroyable lorsqu'elle était passionnée par un sujet.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, nous nous racontions nos vies. Bien sur elle avait beaucoup plus à raconter que moi, mais j'aimais l'entendre parler... Je n'avais jamais été bavarde, mais Alice l'était assez pour deux, et elle faisait la conversation, en général. Comme elle racontait sa vie, je n'avait pas besoin de parler, seulement d'écouter. L'heure de préparer le diner arriva, un peu trop vite à mon goût, et je dû m'y atteler, tout en écoutant Alice qui parlait de notre prochaine sortie shopping dans un mois. Elle sera toujours la même. Lorsque le repas fut pratiquement prêt, Alice me prévint que mon père allait arriver, et qu'elle montait dans ma chambre pour m'attendre. Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Il entra sans un mot, et s'assit à table. Je le servis et nous mangeâmes en silence, je respectai ce silence, car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. A la fin du diner il prit la parole :

« -_Alors Bella comment a été ta journée?_ Je pense qu'il me demandait ça pour oublier un peu ses problèmes.

-_Oh tu sais, je suis restée devant la télé, et j'ai fais mes devoirs,_ je mentis car je savais qu'il apprécierait la vérité. Je me dis qu'il faudrait le prévenir qu'Alice était de retour. Forks étant une petite ville, tout se savait très vite, et le retour d'une Cullen ne passerait pas inaperçu. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je pris la parole :

_Papa, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un appel d'Alice_, lui dis-je, incertaine.

-_Ah oui, et que voulait-elle?_ Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste un peu nerveux. Il avait peur de ma réaction vis-à-vis des Cullen. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas réagit pareil si j'avais dit qu'Edward m'avait appelé. Il avait toujours aimé Alice. Mais comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains...

-_ Elle voulait savoir comment j'allais et me prévenir qu'elle revenait à Forks_. Je m'étonnais de ma facilité à créer un mensonge tel que celui-ci.

_-Oh ! _il ne savait pas quoi dire, _Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait, à toi_ ? me demanda t-il, soucieux.

-_Je suis contente de la retrouver !_ Ca, au moins, c'était vrai. _Elle m'a tellement manqué !,_ mon père vit que j'étais vraiment heureuse et que, chose rare, j'avais un vrai sourire plaqué sur mon visage. Et cela le rendait joyeux.

-_Et elle revient quand ?_ Il était curieux de savoir.

-_Demain._

-_Et elle vient toute seule ?_ Il semblait inquiet de _le_ savoir de retour.

-_Oui, je crois_. Il ne vit pas de signe de dépression à la mention de son nom. Cela parut le satisfaire, et il se dirigea vers le salon après avoir débarrassé. Je fis la vaisselle rapidement, et me dépêchai de monter dans ma chambre. Je faillis tomber dans les escaliers. Quelle maladroite ! J'arrivai dans ma chambre, et fermai la porte derrière moi. J'entendis le rire d'Alice avant d'être emportée dans sa douce étreinte.

_-Je ne te savais pas si bonne menteuse, _railla t-elle dans mon oreille.

-_Moi non plus, mais c'est de votre faute, vous mentez tout le temps ! J'ai du être habitué à vous entendre, et j'ai pris exemple sur vous_. » Nous nous mîmes à rire, doucement pour ne pas alerter Charlie, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon lit pour nous y asseoir. Je me levai pour aller prendre mon pyjama. Je me retournai et demandai avec beaucoup de gêne si elle pouvait se retourner afin que je me change. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher. J'essayai de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible, le rouge aux joues. Je revins vers mon lit, alors qu'Alice me relevait les couvertures pour que j'y puisse m'y glisser. Elle allait partir, quand je lui retint le bras, lui demandant de dormir avec moi cette nuit encore. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, mais je ne pouvais plus me passer de son étreinte. Je m'y sentais tellement bien ! Et puis, elle éloignait mes cauchemars le temps d'une nuit, et je dormais mieux. Elle accepta, et me rejoignit dans le lit. Nous reprîmes la même position qu'hier, et je savais que je pourrais très vite m'y habituer. Je me repris instantanément. Elle ne le faisait que par pitié et culpabilité envers moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cause de cela. Mais Alice n'était pas libre, elle avait Jasper... Je me blottis dans ses bras pour chasser mes sombres pensées, et elle me serra aussitôt contre son corps froid. Son odeur était tellement apaisante ! Elle était indescriptible, ne ressemblant à rien de connu, mais si exquise que j'avais du mal à m'en détacher. Elle commença à chanter une chanson , et sa voix merveilleuse emplit la pièce. La berceuse me donnais envie de dormir, mais je vouais lui parler d'une chose avant de partir pour le pays de Morphée.

_« Alice ?_ lui demandais-je, et elle s'arrêta de chanter ou plutôt de fredonner. Maintenant, elle m'accordais toute son attention. _Qu'est ce que tu vois? Je veux dire pour les prochaines semaines, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_

-_Je ne vois rien de très clair. Il y a trop de variables à prendre en compte. les décisions ne sont pas encore prises, ou ne sont pas sure à cent pour cent. Je vois plusieurs scénarios qui diffèrent beaucoup les uns des autres_. Elle semblait fâchée et énervée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son don quand elle avait besoin. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir, elle m'avait dis une fois que les situations dans le futur changeaient beaucoup selon les choix que l'ont faisait dans le présent.

Je décidai de changer de sujet, car elle ne semblait pas très partante pour que l'on continue la discussion.

-_Que vas-tu faire en ce qui concerne la meute?_ J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre. Allait-elle continuer comme avant ? Ou allait-elle redéfinir les limites du traité ? Avec son don, les loups pourraient mieux patrouiller, et ainsi ils pourraient attraper Victoria.

-_Je ne suis pas sure_, elle semblait incertaine quant à la conduite à suivre, _je crois que tant que je ne sais pas ce que vont faire les autres, je vais garder les mêmes limites qu'auparavant. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir, tu peux t'endormir. »_ Je me réinstallai pour que je sois bien placée dans ses bras, et je lui souhaitai bonne nuit. Elle recommença à chanter, et c'est avec sa voix d'ange résonnant dans mes oreilles que je m'endormis.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Reviews s'il vous pait!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, je remercie les gens qui m'ont lu et ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, elles me font très plaisir.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'avais beaucoup de devoir à cause de la grève. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je ne suis complétement satisfaite de celui ci.

Ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Alice, mais les prochains vont être du point de vue de Bella, je pense que ce chapitre est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire.

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapitre 5

Je ne voulais pas le croire, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. N'avait t'elle pas pensé à Charlie, à Edward ou à moi? Je savais bien qu'une chose telle que celle-ci arriverai, je lui avais déjà dit, mais il ne voulais rien entendre, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être têtu. Dès que j'ai eut cette vision, j'avais pris la voiture de Carlisle pour arriver le plus tôt possible même si je savais que j'arriverai trop tard. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Dès que je fus arrivée à Forks, j'essaya de voir le futur de Bella, chose que je m'étais interdite de faire durant les derniers mois, et je ne vis rien, le néant. Cela confirma mes inquiétudes, elle n'était plus, la peine qui s'abattit sur moi aurait rendu fou Jasper. Je resta chez elle pour attendre Charlie, pour le consoler, c'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le camion de Bella, j'entendis des bruits de pas familier mais je me disais que ce n' était pas possible, je l'avais vu ou plutôt pas vu. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant sur le perron pour ensuite rentrer chez elle et allait vers le premier étage lorsqu'elle se figea en m'apercevant. Je n'arrivais pas y croire, elle était là devant moi alors que je l'avais vu se faire avaler par les vagues, je l'interpella pour savoir si je ne rêver pas même si les vampires ne peuvent rêver. Elle semblait en colère lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Je savais que je méritais cette colère, je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir avant de partir. J'essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti ainsi, mais elle me repoussa encore une fois par des piques qui me firent très mal. Elle me confirma ce que j'avais soupçonné plus tôt. J'essaya de lui faire changer d'avis, elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, maintenant que je l'avais revue je ne pense pas que je pourrais partir. Elle me dit que je pouvais rester en fin de compte et cela me remplis d'une très grande allégresse. Je n'avais pas chassé pendant plusieurs jours, je monta avec elle les escaliers alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ensuite je me dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller chasser.

Je chassa trois élans, je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner d'elle mais je devais tout de même chasser assez pour ne pas l'attaquer car son sang était l'un des meilleurs que j'eusse sentit. J'appela Rosalie pour la prévenir que Bella n'était pas morte. Elle semblait rassurée de la nouvelle, Rosalie ne détestait pas vraiment Bella, elle détestait qu'elle soit humaine et qu'elle veut devenir comme nous, alors que nous autre voulons redevenir humains. Elle me dit qu'elle passerait le message à toute la famille.

Je pris la voiture de Carlisle pour aller la ranger dans notre garage car personne ne devait savoir que j'étais de retour. Je me dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, elle était encore dans sa douche. Je m'allongea sur son lit où son odeur était plus que présente, j'adorais son odeur pas celle de son sang, mais son odeur en elle-même. Elle venait de finir sa douche et se dirigea vers moi, j'étais tellement contente, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. La vue de Bella en serviette, même si elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, était suivi par un sentiment indescriptible. Bella ne savait pas comment elle était belle, peut-être moi j'étais belle mais ce n'était pas naturel alors que Bella était une beauté naturel. J'attendis quelques secondes pour qu'elle prenne conscience de ma présence, pour ensuite la serrer dans mes bras, depuis que je l'avais revu, je ne l'avais pas encore serré dans mes bras. J'adorais la chaleur que dégageait son corps, sa chaleur contre ma peau de glace, les vampires avaient une peau tiède pour moi alors que Bella avait un corps très chaud pour moi. Elle sentait comme avant, elle n'avait plus l'odeur de l'eau de mer et une odeur de chien mouillé que je n'arrivais pas identifier . Je lui dis qu'elle m'avait manqué, je vis qu'elle était troublée, je me demandais pourquoi, peut-être à cause de ma révélation. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se diriger vers sa commode, je compris ce qu'elle voulais faire et me retourna donc pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée. Elle le fut tout de même, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle rougissait. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée je me retourna pour que l'on puisse parler, elle me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant notre absence. Je fus troublée par sa révélation troublante sur les loup-garou, les Cullen nous avaient parler du traité avec les loups. Bella avait le don de se mettre dans les ennuies en trainant avec les être mythiques. Je fus peiné de ne pas avoir était là pour sa dépression, elle avait vraiment souffert. Je l'écouta sans intervenir car je savais que c'était dur pour elle de tout me dire. Elle s'est complètement ouverte à moi, ce qui me montrait qu'elle m'avait vraiment pardonné. Je lui proposa de descendre à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse faire le dîner pour son père, j'avais vu que son père n'allait pas tarder à arriver. J'adorais voir Bella faire la cuisine, comme je n'avais pas de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, regarder Bella faire quelque chose d'ordinaire mais primordiale était fascinant, je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Quelques instants après, j'entendis la voiture de son père, je savais que Bella ne l'avais pas encore entendu donc je décida d'attendre qu'elle les entendent pour que je montes dans sa chambre car je ne pense pas que son père serait heureux de me voir après tout ce que nous avions fait subir à sa fille. Après avoir expliquer la situation à Bella, elle ne voulait pas que je parte ce qui me fit sourire comme une démente, je monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire dans les jours suivants. Je ne quitterais Bella pour rien au monde, je pense que mon départ aboutirai à la même situation. Même si je n'étais pas Edward, j'étais sa sœur, donc je suis un lien vers lui et donc un lien vers la douleur. Je ne voulais pas être une douleur pour Bella, je voulais la faire sourire, son sourire était tellement beau. Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait tant sourit ces derniers temps. Je voulais être celle qui lui redonnerait le sourire, je voulais être spécial pour elle, je voulais redevenir sa meilleur amie même si je ne le méritais pas. Je décida que j'allais rester même si je devais subir la colère d'Edward, il l'avait laisser sans prendre en compte les conséquences, il pouvait être d'un égoïsme parfois même si il l'avait fait pour sa sécurité, il n'avait pas penser que Bella n'arriverait pas à oublier. Je savais qu'elle ne l'oublierais pas car Bella n'est pas comme les autres jeunes filles de son âge et je savais que l'amour qu'elle portait à mon frère n'était pas une amourette d'adolescente. Cela me fit mal à mon cœur mort, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela me faisait mal, j'aimais Bella comme une sœur de cela j'en étais sure ou du moi je le pensais.

Je ne vit pas le temps passer, et Bella était déjà de retour dans sa chambre, elle alluma la lumière car elle ne voyait rien et se coucha à côté de moi. Je voulais tellement me rapprochait d'elle mais je savais que je ne devais pas ce n'était pas bien. Elle me demanda si j'allais partir mais avant que je n'ait le temps de lui répondre le téléphone sonna, c'était le père de son ami le loup. Il appris à Charlie le saut de la falaise de Bella, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres avant que le père de Bella raccroche. Je dis à Bella que le père de son ami avait appelé et que son père allait l'appeler dans quelques secondes. Elle semblait horrifiée, elle n'avait pas cru que Charlie serait au courant de sa tentative de suicide. Elle me demanda si j'allais rester, elle voulait vraiment de moi à ses cotés, cela me rassura car je ne voulais pas la quitter, je ne pouvais pas, jamais je ne la relaisserai. Cette révélation sema le trouble en moi avec des sentiments qui étaient confus. J'essaya d'être encourageante lorsqu'elle partit mais le cœur n'y était pas je pensais encore à ces sentiments.

J'écouta leur conversation pour savoir ce qu'allait dire Bella pour sa défense. En fait elle ne voulait pas se suicider mais avoir des sensations fortes avec ce saut, pour pouvoir entendre la voix de mon frère certainement. J'attendis qu'elle finisse sa discussion je fus un peu contrariée par sa punition car je ne pourrais pas la ramener faire du shopping. Elle avait vraiment un beau corps mais elle le cachait sous des vêtements qui ne la mettent pas en valeur. Elle remonta mais elle était très lente même pour elle, elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et y resta durant plusieurs secondes, je me demandais pourquoi cette hésitation. Elle pensait peut être que j'étais partit, n'importe quoi je ne ferait jamais plus la même erreur. Elle rentra dans la chambre et elle ne me vit pas car ses trait s'affaissèrent, je la serra dans mes bras et la rassura pour l'emmener vers son lit car elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle s'assura tout de même que je resterai par une promesse.

Elle se coucha dans son lit, je me dirigea sur sa chaise à bascule, je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de dormir. Pendant que j'étais assise, j'eus une vision. J'étais couchée dans le lit avec Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Lorsque je repris conscience de mon environnement, je lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas pour voir si elle allait avoir le courage de me le demander. Elle hésitait, je décida de ne pas la torturer, je me déchaussa et enleva ma veste pour m'installer ensuite avec elle dans son lit. Je la vis se détendre légèrement à cause de ma présence mais elle était toujours un peu tendu, elle ne s'approchait pas de moi, je mords ou quoi, bon c'est vrai je mords mais je la mordrais jamais. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'installa confortablement dans mon étreinte, elle était complètement détendue, j'étais heureuse que je puisse le faire. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme elle me dit une chose qui réanima mon cœur mort, elle l'avais dit avec tellement de sincérité et de joie que je ne pouvait que la croire. Je lui avais manqué.

Pendant qu'elle dormait je ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui était facile pour moi. Je repensa à la dispute que j'avais eu avec Jasper. Quand j'avais eu la vision je m'étais précipiter pour prendre deux ou trois affaires et j'allais partir quand Jasper apparut, il avait du sentir ma douleur, mon incompréhension et mon désarrois. Je lui expliqua à vitesse vampirique ce que j'avais vu, il essaya de m'apaiser mais cela ne marchait pas. Il me dit ensuite que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me disait ça, elle était ma meilleur ami et il voulait que je ne vérifie pas si elle était encore en vie? Il avait dut ressentir ma colère envers lui, cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Je passa devant lui sans un regard car il m'avait vraiment déçu, il me laissa partir mais avant que je ne ferme la porte, je le regarda une dernière fois et je vis qu'il était peiné mais il y avait autre chose de la résignation ou quelque chose de ce genre la. Je n'en pris pas compte, je l'entendis sortir par la fenêtre surement partit chasser. Lorsque je descendis les escaliers je rencontra Rosalie et lui expliqua la situation et je partis sans attendre sa réaction. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Jasper pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je revienne ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas il savait que j'adorais Bella, il était la personne la mieux placer pour le savoir.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je décida de préparer ses vêtements pour la journée, Bella était une jeune femme très belle mais ne le montrait pas, j'avais décider de prendre un pull blanc en col V car je pense que cela lui ira très bien. J'adorais l'habiller, son corps était comme une toile vierge qui ne demandait plus qu'a être recouverte de peinture pour créer un chef d'œuvre, pour Bella c'était pareil même si elle n'avait pas besion d'accessoire pour être sublime. Je me recoucha dans le lit pour ne pas l'inquiéter parce qu'elle était tellement fragile psychologiquement.

J'aimais tellement avoir son corps chaud dans mes bras, je constata que Bella allait se réveiller dans très peu de temps car le rythme de son cœur commençait à changer. Le temps pour les vampires passé beaucoup plus rapidement que pour les humains. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle semblait beaucoup plus rayonnante qu'hier. Elle me dit que c'est l'une de ces meilleurs nuits depuis quelques temps je me suis sentit désolée d'un côté mais j'étais ravie d'un autre car elle avait passé une bonne nuit dans mes bras. Je m'excusa encore une fois mais elle ne semblait plus en colère contre moi. J'entendis même son cœur battre plus rapidement lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle m'avait retrouver. Pourquoi donc son cœur avait accéléré ? Avait-elle mentit quand elle avait dit cela ? Non je ne pense pas, son n'avait pas accéléré comme quand elle ment, les battements étaient différents, mais différents en quoi je ne voyais pas.

Je parla de l'impossibilité de faire du shopping et elle sourit, ce qui me fit sourire aussi, nous rîmes pendant plusieurs minutes pour ensuite choisir ce que nous allions faire durant la journée. J'allais préparé son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle se doucherait. Quand je lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger elle semblait étonnée par ma question. Même si je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, je savais tout de même préparer à manger, j'avais appris avec Bella avant mon départ . Elle me dit des céréales et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier nous nous séparâmes, je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir Bella sous surveillance, même si je vérifiais sans cesse le futur mais on ne sait jamais. Je prépara le tout rapidement j'ajouta quelques petites choses car Bella semblait avoir beaucoup maigrit.

J'entendis Bella criait, je me précipita à l'étage, cela ne pouvait être de grave, j'avais vérifié le futur plusieurs fois pour voir si elle allait avoir un accident à cause de sa maladresse et je ne sentais pas de sang, cela n'était pas très grave donc. Je me demanda si je devait rentrer ou non. Je sais que Bella est très pudique alors j'opta pour lui demandais si elle allait bien à travers la porte. Elle me répondit que oui, elle avait seulement était surprise par la température de l'eau. C'était tout elle ça. Soudain je pu constater que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille avait changé, son cœur battait très rapidement. Je souris, elle devait être embarrassée par la situation, elle ne changera jamais. Je lui demanda tout de même ce qu'y n'allait pas mais elle me répondit encore une fois rien, elle était vraiment têtue.

Je redescendis les escaliers pour m'installer dans la cuisine, Bella en avait pour un certain temps. Je décida d'appeler Jasper pour savoir comment il allait et pour nous réconcilier, je n'aimais pas être en désaccord avec lui. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait demandé d'abandonner Bella. Je l'appela donc et attendit qu'il me réponde. J'attendis mais il ne répondait toujours pas à la sixième, je raccrocha, je ne savais quoi penser de ça. Il avait peut être oublié de prendre son téléphone, mais cela me semblait très peu probable. Il ne voulait plus me parler, ça ne lui ressemble pas, on ne s'était jamais disputé aussi gravement qu' il y a quelques jours. Le chagrin me submergea, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce qui me semble juste, d'habitude il comprenait mes décisions mais celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Pourquoi? Si je pouvais pleurer mon visage serait baigné par mes larmes.

J'entendis l'eau au premier s'arrêter, Bella n'allait pas tarder à descendre, je me recomposa un visage impassible et j'attendis qu'elle descende, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas embêter Bella avec mes problèmes alors qu'elle venait de passer une période difficile. J'allais profiter de notre temps entre filles comme les adolescente normale le feraient. Lorsqu'elle apparut je vis que j'avais bien choisit ses vêtements, elle était tout simplement époustouflante, je me félicita intérieurement de mon choix. Nous rigolâmes un peu et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la table de la cuisine où l'attendait son petit déjeuner.

Elle regarda le tout et je pu voir qu'elle semblait surprise par mon choix, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je choisisse d'autres aliments que ceux qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je la regarda manger, c'était tellement différent de notre façon à nous de nous nourrir, j'aimais la regarder manger. Elle semblait troubler par quelque chose peu être par mon regard.

Je lui proposa que nous regardâmes la télévision pendant que je la peignais. Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur un film romantique, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le laisser à cause de mon frère, mais Bella me surprendra toujours. Le film parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes, qui deviennent tout d'abord amies pour devenir plus ensuite. Le fait que deux jeunes femmes s'aiment ne me dérange pas, j'ai évolué avec l'époque où je vis, mais n'allais surtout pas parler de ça à Rosalie ou à Edward, ils vous regarderaient comme si vous étiez fou. Bella semblait captivée par le film, elle n'avait même pas vu que j'avais arrêté de la coiffer. J'attendis que le film finisse pour lui parler car elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier.

Elle semblait soucieuse de ma réaction face au film, ma réponse dut lui plaire car elle se détendit. Elle me demanda des nouvelles de ma famille. Je lui raconta les nouvelles que j'avais d'eux juste avant que je parte. Je m'excusa encore une fois de l'avoir abandonné.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes quand le téléphone sonna nous surprenant toutes les deux. J'étais tellement hypnotisée par son regard que je n'avais pas fait attention à mon environnement. Cela me troubla, un vampire ne pouvais ne pas être au courant de son environnement. Pendant que je me posais des milliers de questions sur le moment qui venait de se passer, Bella alla répondre au téléphone. Il s'avéra que c'était son ami loup-garou qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Il voulait la rejoindre ici, seuls, je grogna malgré moi, mais Bella ne l'entendis pas. La jalousie s'était emparée de moi, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas grogner trop fort , je ne voulais pas que Bella m'entende, cela soulèverait des questions qui ne devaient pas exister et une situation gênante pour toute les deux. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de moi je me calma aussitôt, elle préférait ma présence à la sienne, le loup parla de Victoria, je ne comprenait comment il pouvait être au courant de son existence. A moins qu'elle soit revenue, et Bella ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail. La conversation de dura pas très longtemps.

Je lui demanda ce que lui voulait le loup-garou, après tout je me devais d'être reconnaissante il avait sauvé Bella, et elle me dit que Victoria rodait toujours comme si elle me parlait du chien du voisin. Nous commençâmes par nous énerver, l'ironie et le sarcasme étaient plus que présente dans notre petite discussion. J'allais répliquer à l'une de ses piques lorsque je fus couper par le téléphone qui sonna une deuxième fois. Je pense que la discussion avait bien fait de se terminer là, sinon nous aurions pu dire des choses que l'on regretterait dans les minutes suivantes.

Bella alla décrocher le téléphone une seconde fois en quelques minutes et ce fut Carlisle qui se trouver de l'autre coté de la ligne. Je fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Carlisle appelait Bella, alors qu'il pouvait m'appeler à toute heure sur mon portable. Bella aussi semblait troublait par cette situation, je lui avait dit que j'avais appeler Rosalie pour leur faire dire qu'elle était vivante. Je m'approcha de Bella pour pouvoir lui parler. Au fil de leur conversation très courte je remarqua que ce n'était pas Carlisle mais Edward. Pourquoi appelait-il? Allait-il revenir à Forks? J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette dernière pensée, je voulais avoir du temps avec Bella seule, sans personne pour faire pression sur nous. Bella était une jeune fille merveilleuse et qui était aussi ma meilleur amie, je voulais passer du temps avec elle avant que mon frère revienne. C'était égoïste mais qui ne l'est pas dans sa vie?

Je décida de prendre le téléphone des mains de Bella et de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui était notre locuteur, il se trahirait bien assez tôt. Il me parla avec colère, il ne voulait pas que je sois avec Bella. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait me séparer d'elle ? Il me laissa parler que très peu, il me demandait de quitter Bella, chose impensable maintenant que je l'avais retrouver. Lorsqu'il finit sa diatribe, il voulut parler à Bella mais elle refusa et je le lui dis, il semblait en colère. Il pensait que Bella allait lui pardonner comme si rien ne s'était passée, il lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait abandonné dans la forêt seule. J'étais très heureuse qu'elle m'avait pardonné aussi rapidement.

Bella semblait inquiète à cause du coup de fil de mon frère, elle pensait que j'allais partir, et il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la quittes, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, mon cœur était mort depuis longtemps et était glacé tout comme le reste de mon corps. Je lui proposa qu'elle mange d'abord avant que l'on ait cette discussion. Je la regarda manger et je constata qu'elle mangeais plus doucement que d'habitude, elle voulait sans doute éviter ce qui allait se passer. Moi aussi dans un sens je voudrais éviter la discussion qui allait suivre car je n'allais pas tenir compte de ce que Edward m'a dit au téléphone j'allais rester même si il ne le voulais pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son salon pour nous installer sur le canapé, pour moi il n'y avait aucune différence debout ou assise mais je me suis habitué à vivre comme une humaine, je lui raconta très brièvement ma discussion avec Edward. Ce qui m'amena à parler de mon pseudo départ. Elle était très calme quand elle me parla pour la première fois, mais elle commença tout d'un coup à s'affoler me suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui susurrai des paroles apaisantes pour qu'elle se calme. Elle se calma enfin et je pu enfin lui dire que je comptais pas l'abandonner une seconde fois. J'étais vraiment touchée par sa réaction. Je pensais déjà aux jours qui allaient venir et j'essayais de voir le futur mais mes vision n'étaient pas claire, une seule chose était claire ; j'allais aller à l'école avec Bella demain.

Je lui fis part de mes intentions et elle semblait d'accord avec, je dirais même qu'elle semblait enthousiaste de mon retour à l'école avec elle.

Elle me posa pleins de questions sur mon passé en tant que vampire, elle était vraiment passionnée par ce que je disais. Je lui posa à mon tour des questions sur la vie humaine. Pour moi toutes les tâches qui lui semblait ordinaire était un mystère pour moi, je lui demanda quel goût avait ceci puis cela. J'avais déjà essayer de manger de la nourriture humaine mais elle n'avait aucune saveur pour moi, aucun goût. L'après-midi passa ainsi, la compagnie de Bella était vraiment agréable, elle me posait des questions mais quand elle voyait que j'hésitait à lui en parler elle me posait une autre question. Bella avait toujours les intérêts des autres à cœur.

Le père de Bella arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût et je fut obliger de remonter dans sa chambre pour l'attendre. J'essaya de voir le futur mais tout était toujours flou, ça me frustrait de plus en plus. A quoi bon avoir un don si il ne vous sert à rien. Bella parla à son père de ma présence, et je fus surprise ,elle réussit à mentir convenablement à son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre je la pris dans mes bras car je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'adorais la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Nous plaisantâmes un peu sur sa capacité à mentir et nous nous assîmes sur son lit, elle alla prendre un pyjama dans sa commode et je me jura que j'allais l'amener faire du shopping dès que possible pour lui acheter des pyjamas magnifiques. Elle me demanda avec beaucoup de gêne de me retourner, même si je n'avais pas envie je me retourna pour ne pas la gêner car elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas belle, aucune confiance en soi mais ça faisait partit de son charme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers le lit , je soulevais déjà les couvertures pour qu'elle puisse se coucher. Je voulais me coucher avec elle mais je savais qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'aise, alors que je m'éloignais Bella me pris le bras et me demanda de dormir avec elle cette nuit encore. J'étais tellement heureuse, elle aussi voulais de ma proximité mais je me doutais bien qu'elle voulait que je dorme avec elle parce que mon étreinte lui rappelait celle de mon frère, mais je décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Je pris la même position qu'hier, ce qui semblait lui convenir à elle aussi. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et ramena en moi pleins de sentiments que je ne comprenais pas depuis mon retour. Elle respira mon odeur ce qui la fit frémir, je commença à chanter une chanson que je ne connaissait pas, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'en étant vampire je l'avais écouté, cela datait peut-être de ma vie humaine. Je sentais que Bella commençait à s'endormir mais elle luttait, elle voulait encore me poser des questions sur les prochains jours et elle me parla de la meute, elle avait vraiment peur mais pas pour elle mais pour ses amis et son père. Après cela elle s'endormit.

Pendant la nuit elle bougea et je fus obliger de bouger moi aussi car sinon cela aller la réveiller. Je me retrouva sur le dos et Bella se mit sa tête sur ma poitrine, elle semblait apprécier notre position car je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, la position ne me gênée pas et c'est ça qui me troublée le plus. Elle semblait rêver, elle parlait mais pas assez distinctement pour que je comprenne. Cependant à un moment elle dit une chose qui me combla de joie mais aussi de peur. Elle avait prononcer mon prénom en soupirant d'aise, on aurait dit presque un gémissement. Durant la nuit Bella prononça quelques paroles mais mon prénom était très souvent dit, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position. Bella provoquait en moi des sentiments que je ne devrais pas ressentir pour ma meilleur amie. Je repensa aux événements qui s'étaient passés ces deux derniers jours et les sentiments que j'avais ressentit pendant ces deux jour et là Je compris que j'étais tombé amoureuse de ma meilleur amie. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'elle, j'aimais déjà Jasper, Jasper était mon âme-sœur. Je décida pour mon propre bien qu'il valait mieux oublier ces sentiments et faire comme si ils n'existaient pas. Avant que le soleil se lève, j'eus une vision qui me montrait que ma famille serait de retour dans quelques jours, j'avais dû les prévenir de ne pas revenir trop tôt pour sauvegarder les apparences. Bella allait bientôt se réveiller, la journée promettait d'être longue, très longue même.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu!

N'oubliez pas une review, ça fait plairsir à l'auteur et ça l'aide à s'ameiliorer. Même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas.

Review^^ s'il vous plait!

Le prochain chapitre normalement Vendredi.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à toutes et à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée! Mes profs me donnennt beaucoup de devoirs à cause de la grève et ces devoirs compteront comme examen pour mon année. Désolée de raconter ma vie. ^^

Voilà le chapitre 6, je remercie toujours ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en penser.

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout appartient à .

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je me réveilla avec un sentiment de béatitude complète, j'étais tellement bien. Je m'enfonça encore plus dans le corps qui était sous moi. Ce sentiment était tellement incroyable, je n'avais jamais connu ça de toute mon existence. C'est alors que je compris où je me trouvais, j'étais sur Alice ou plus exactement sur sa poitrine. L'horreur s'infiltra en moi. Je me releva très gênée, j'étais complètement rouge. Je bredouilla quelques excuses à Alice, je ne savais pas comment j'en était arriver là. J'appréhendais sa réaction, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, il faut bien avouer que j'avais adoré notre position, non pour être exacte j'avais aimé. J'avais remarqué que nos corps étaient adaptés l'un à l'autre. Alice ne dit rien et je pu voir qu'elle affichait un masque sans émotion sur son visage, ce qui me fit plus mal que si elle m'avait rejeté. Il était sept heure déjà. Alice me dit tout en se levant du lit qu'elle avait préparé mes affaires et qu'elle allait partir chez elle pour prendre ses affaires et sa voiture pour me conduire à l'école. Elle ne me regarda aucune fois dans les yeux. Je me sentis très mal, quelque chose avait changé depuis hier soir et je me demandais qu'est ce que ça pouvais bien être. Elle n'attendis pas que j'acquiesce à ses paroles pour partir.

Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Je me sentis accablé, pourquoi avait elle agit ainsi, je ne pense pas que c'était la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, Alice a toujours était très physique. Elle recherchait toujours un contact avec moi, quels qu'ils soient, la journée d'hier me l'avait prouvé. Je me déshabilla très lentement tout en me remémorant la soirée d'hier pour voir se que j'avais fait de mal. Je ne voyais pas nous avions passé une très bonne soirée, peut être était-ce du au fait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec Edward. Je rentra dans la douche. Elle allait partir, c'est pour cela qu'elle était si distante La douleur s'infiltra en moi ainsi que le désespoir, je n'allais plus la revoir, mais elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne partirait plus. Les larmes chutaient de mon visage pour se mélanger avec l'eau de ma douche. Je pris ma douche lentement ne voulant pas connaître la réponse à ma supposition. Je sortis de ma douche et me sécha, je regarda les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait encore choisit. Elle avait choisit comme sous-vêtement ceux qu'elle m'avait une fois offert, ils étaient noir, et elle avait choisit un jean avec un pull bleu, elle encore une fois bien choisit. Durant leurs absence je ne mettais presque plus de bleu car selon Edward cette couleur m'allait très bien et je ne voulais plus me souvenir de lui et de ses promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenu. En sortant de la salle de bain je faillis percuter mon père, je me demandais pourquoi il était encore là. Je m'excusa et lui demanda pourquoi il était encore ici, il m'expliqua qu'il était revenu du travail car il avait besoin d'une chose qu'il avait oublier. Après m'avoir expliquer cela il se dirigea vers sa chambre presque en courant et il en ressortit avant même que je n'ai le temps de descendre en bas.

Je constata qu'il était sept heure et demi, il me restait du temps pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école. Je pris des céréales mais je n'avais pas très faim, je mangea lentement et très peu. Mon réveil avait eu le don de refroidir l'enthousiasme que j'avais hier. Alice avait changer complètement en une nuit, elle semblait aussi enthousiaste que moi hier et ce matin, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. En y repensant j'avais sans doute dit quelque chose durant la nuit et qui lui avait déplut. Je tenta de me souvenir de mes rêves que j'avais eu pendant cette nuit mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. Tout ce dont je me rappelait c'était que j'avais rêvé d'Alice.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis le klaxon d'une voiture. Je pris mon sac et sortis dehors pour voir qu'il pleuvait, comme d'habitude. Le temps était tellement en accord avec mes sentiments, peine, désespoir, colère et résignation. Alice m'attendait dans la voiture de Carlisle, je me dirigea vers la voiture lentement, je ne voulais pas connaître la même situation de ce matin. Lorsque j'arriva à la voiture, elle m'ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, je rentra dans l'habitacle. Je m'assis en silence et elle pris la route pour aller au lycée. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, était un silence lourd et inconfortable, ce n'était jamais ainsi entre nous. Cela me troubla, la journée allait être très gênante à cause de son retour en ville et à cause de cette situation entre nous. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, Alice conduisait toujours aussi vite, le parking était encore vide. Elle se gara et nous attendîmes dans la voiture car il pleuvait et le secrétariat était encore fermé. Le parking commençait à se remplir peu à peu. Je ne savais quoi dire, ce n'était pas moi qui faisait la discussion d'habitude et je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation entre nous. Je la regarda, elle avait son regard fixé sur le pare-brise, elle était tout simplement superbe comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui elle portait une chemise noir et un jean noir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais le noir faisait ressortir la blancheur de se peau. Alice était la personne la plus belle que je connaissais, tout le monde remarqué Rosalie et disait qu'elle était la plus belle mais je n'étais pas d'accord, Alice était belle à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Elle embellit toute chose qui l'entoure, elle rayonne par son sourire. Je pourrais continuer ainsi toute la journée mais Alice prit enfin la parole.

« -_Le secrétariat est ouvert je vais aller m'inscrire et je vais faire en sorte que j'ai les mêmes cours que toi_. Elle avait dit cela sans me jeter un regard, elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque je la retint par le bras, je n'en pouvait plus, la situation qu'il y avait entre nous était en train de me détruire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je devais au moins essayer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en attendant que je parle, je ne voyais aucune émotion dans ses yeux, je savais qu'elle était une très bonne menteuse et qu'elle arrivait à très bien cacher ses émotions.

-Alice, on pouvait entre la douleur dans ma voix, _ais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Qu'est-il arrivait? Depuis ce matin tu n'es plus la même. Je…_ je ne savais plus quoi dire, les larmes m'étaient montés aux yeux. Elle me prit dans ses bras ce qui me détendit. Elle mit sa tête au creux de mon cou pour sentir mon odeur. Je me laissa aller je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras, heureusement que les vitres étaient teintées.

-_Tu n'as rien fait Bella, je m'excuse de mon comportement mais Jasper me manques_, à la mention du nom de Jasper j'eus un pincement au cœur. Elle me relâcha et essuya les larmes qui se trouvaient sur mon visage. _Ne pleure pas Bella, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »_ Elle sourit, je veux dire un vrai sourire, j'étais heureuse, et me dis que je devais m'imaginer des choses. Elle sortit de la voiture pour aller de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la porte, je la remercia et sortit de la voiture. Le parking était presque plein et tout les regards étaient dirigés vers nous, Alice me fit un sourire d'encouragement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat toute les deux. Je ne voulais pas la quitté, j'avais peur de ne plus la revoir, je sais c'est absurde mais depuis leur départ j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle fasse la même chose. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au secrétariat, avait la bouche grande ouverte, les Cullen avaient toujours cette effet la sur les gens. Alice lui fit part de son retour et lui dit les cours qu'elle voulait, pendant leur conversation je n'étais pas très attentive. Je réfléchissais à ma réaction au nom de Jasper dans la voiture, j'étais jalouse de lui car il pouvait toucher l'ange ,qui se trouvait à côté de moi, comme il voulait. Mes sentiments envers Alice était confus, je n'arrivait pas à les identifier. Ma rêverie fut interrompu par Alice qui secouait sa main devant mon visage.

« -_La terre à Bella ? Les cours vont commencer, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon retour,_ elle rigola et je m'empourpra aussitôt, _je me demande à quoi tu pouvais bien penser pour ne pas m'entendre_, je rougis encore plus et elle rigola de plus belle. Elle nous dirigea vers notre premier cours : mathématique, je détestais cette matière, ma mauvaise humeur ce dissipa un peu en me rappelant qu'Alice serait là. Nous nous assîmes en silence en attendant que le professeur arrive.

Le prof arriva enfin, avec cinq minutes de retard, et Alice se dirigea vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle revenait et qu'elle allait suivre son cours. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, les regards étaient tous fixés sur elle. Le cours fut d'un ennuie total mais j'essayais tout de même de suivre, sans grand succès. J'étais captivée par Alice, je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil, c'était plus fort que moi. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois, elle regardait le professeur, je pense qu'elle avait conscience de mes regards mais elle ne fit rien et ne dit rien. L'heure passa lentement, le prochain cours que nous avions était anglais, une matière que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Nous nous installâmes à la même table, et le même manège que l'heure précédente se passa, je ne suivis pas le cours j'avais déjà étudié cela à Phoenix. Je devais me ressaisir avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alice écrivit un mot et me le passa discrètement.

« _Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles être ailleurs depuis ce matin »_ Je lui répondis en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

_« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un peu de difficulté à suivre le cours, je l'ai déjà eu à Phoenix_ » Peut être que mon mensonge passera mieux à l'écrit. Alice fronça les sourcils, elle avait vu à travers mon mensonge. Alice avait toujours su quand je mentais ou non, j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a vraiment ? »_ Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui n'allait pas, enfin il y avait plusieurs choses qui me dérangées depuis ce matin. Je décida de lui dire l'une de mes préoccupations qui me dérangé le plus.

_« J'ai peur que tu partes, tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai peur que d'un moment à l'autre tu t'enfuie »_

Elle lu le papier très discrètement, et son visage exprima de la compassion pour ma peur.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te quitterais plus, je sais que c'est dur à me refaire confiance, mais je te demande sur ce point là, de me faire complètement confiance ? »_

« _D'accord, je te fais confiance_ » Ce que j'avais écrit était la vérité, je lui faisait confiance, j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle avait toujours était franche avec moi contrairement à son frère. Le cours passa rapidement.

La matinée était passée très rapidement, enfin beaucoup plus vite que les semaines passées. Nous étions dans la cantine à une table isolée, je ne voulais pas mangé avec les autres, j'avais envie d'être seule avec Alice. Nous discutâmes des cours et des élèves, nous rigolâmes beaucoup, c'était comme si ce matin ne s'était pas passé. Alice était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

La journée était déjà finit. Alice me raccompagna chez moi et décida de dire bonjour à Charlie. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs, nous nous installâmes sur mon lit. Alice avait déjà finit alors que venais à peine de commencer. Elle avait de la chance, elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre par cœur et elle écrivait très rapidement. Elle se rapprocha et m'aida à les finir. Sa proximité me troubla, elle était très proche mais elle ne me touchait pas. Je voulais combler cette écart mais je ne n'osais pas car je voulais me blottir contre elle, et rester ainsi toute ma vie. Lorsque sa main frôlait la mienne mon cœur accélérait, je savais qu'elle en avait conscience mais elle ne disait rien alors j'en fis de même.

L'heure de préparer le dîner arriva, Charlie n'était pas encore là, la confection du dîner se fit avec bonne humeur et beaucoup de rire. Il était vraiment facile de rire en présence d'Alice, elle savait mettre en confiance les gens qui l'entourait. Charlie arriva et fut heureux de voir Alice, il lui posa quelques questions pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille et qu'avait-elle fait durant les derniers mois. Alice était heureuse de lui parler même si elle devait lui mentir pour protéger son secret. Charlie proposa à Alice de rester dîner, elle accepta pour ne pas que mon père soupçonne quelque chose. Le dîner se passa très bien, il y avait une bonne ambiance grâce à Alice, elle faisait presque la conversation à elle toute seule. Elle agissait comme une adolescente de dix-sept ans normale, elle était vraiment bonne comédienne. Lorsque nous eûmes finit de manger, Alice qui avait réussit à faire semblant de manger dû partir car demain on avait cours et que l'on ne devait pas se coucher trop tard. Je fit la vaisselle rapidement tandis que Charlie se dirigea vers le salon pour aller regarder la télévision. Je monta ensuite dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait sur mon lit. Je lui souris avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Nous ne parlâmes pas, on profita du moment présent. Je regarda mon réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà dix heure, le temps passer tellement vite en présence d'Alice. Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle fit de même, je me perdis dans son regard ocré, il y avait tellement d'émotion dans son regard, je pouvais voir de l'amour, de la joie mais aussi du regret et de la culpabilité. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, il était tellement profond. Je remarqua alors que nos visages s'approchaient l'uns de l'autre, je jetais des coups d'œil à ses lèvres si fines et si rouge, c'était comme si elles n'attendaient plus que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je voyais qu'Alice elle aussi regardait mes lèvres, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, nos nez se frôlaient. Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement et mon cœur battait à un rythme incroyable, tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était d'embrasser les lèves de ma meilleure amie. Je me plongea encore une fois dans le regard de la vampire qui se trouvait devant moi, je remarqua que ses yeux étaient maintenant noir charbon, son regard était plein de désir, ce qui me rassura, je n'étais pas la seule à le vouloir. J'avança encore un peu, Alice en fit de même nos lèvres se frôlaient presque, je pouvais sentir l'électricité qui il y avait entre elle. J'allais comblait l'écart entre nous car je ne pouvais plus retenir mon désir pour elle, quand nous entendîmes Charlie monter l'escalier et se diriger vers ma chambre. La panique me submergea, Alice recula et s'excusa avant de sortir par ma fenêtre. J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur et de ne plus être rouge comme un tomate mais en vain, je pris un livre au hasard pour me calmer un peu et pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre devant Charlie. Mon père ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

« -_Bonne nuit Bella_, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, peut-être qu'il avait peur que je pleure à cause d'Alice et était venu voir comment j'allais.

-_Bonne nuit à toi aussi papa, fais de beau rêves,_ je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'allais bien.

-_Merci, à toi aussi Bella._ » Il referma la porte, je pouvais entendre ses pas s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et repensa à la scène qui venait de se passer, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'avais faillit embrasser Alice. Je remarquais que cela ne me dérangeais pas au contraire, je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore. Je me leva pour aller me changer. Je pris mon pyjama et le mis, je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas revenir de si tôt ; elle allait surement chasser car ses yeux étaient très noires. Quand je fus changée, je m'installa dans mon lit pour pouvoir dormir. Je savais que j'allais pas dormir mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de repenser au presque baiser et aux sentiments que j'avais ressentit, et il manquait Alice pour que je m'endormes. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'endormir sans son étreinte. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez aimés. Laissez une reviews svp

Je pense que je posterais le prochain chapitre pas avant jeudi, mais si j'ai pleins de reviews cela me donnera l'envie de vous donner un autre chapitre plus rapidement.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut, voilà je poste dans les temps. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.  
Je remercie mes lectrices et celles qui me laissent des reviews, elles me font vraiment très très plaisir!

Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.Chapitre 7

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, la scène n'arrêtait pas de défiler dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serrait passer si Charlie n'était pas arriver. Je m'arrêta de penser, je voulais que ça arrive, je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma langue dans sa bouche. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, ce désir était plus fort que celui que je ressentais pour Edward, je voulais mes lèvres sur sa peau de marbre, je voulais toucher sa peau sans jamais m'arrêter, couvrir son corps de baiser. Je réalisa soudain que je désirais Alice, je la voulais comme une femme désire un homme, ou plutôt une femme. Cela me troubla car je ne savais quoi faire, Alice était ma meilleur amie et est la sœur de mon ex petit ami. En plus elle n'est pas libre, elle est avec la personne qui aide tout le monde, qui comprend le mieux les personnes et celui qui a le plus souffert. A présent que je prenais conscience de mon attirance pour Alice, je compris mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Mes réactions à son toucher, ma jalousie lorsqu'elle prononçait le nom de son mari.

Soudain un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans ma chambre, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : le retour d'Alice. Elle était à côté de la fenêtre, toujours aussi belle, mais elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux comme ce matin, enfin plutôt hier matin. Elle ne s'approcha pas de moi, le silence persista entre nous. Je décida de prendre la parole car je devais clarifier la situation entre nous.

« _Alice_, je ne pus rien dire d'autre car je n'arrivais plus à parler ni à penser, Alice m'avait regardé dans les yeux, son regard était tellement profond que je m'y perdis. Je me leva de mon lit mais je resta proche de mon lit car je ne savais pas si Alice était d'accord avec. J'étais hypnotisée par son regard, intoxiquée par son odeur et sa présence. Je m'aperçus que j'avais avancé sans m'en rendre compte, Alice aussi semblait comme en transe. Nous avançâmes l'une vers l'autre sans jamais nous perdre du regard. Je crois que aucune de nous deux avaient conscience de la situation, maintenant nous étions très proche l'une de l'autre. Elle leva sa main droite pour la mettre sur ma joue gauche, sa peau sur la mienne me fit frémir de plaisir, j'approfondis le contact en m'enfonçant encore plus dans sa main. J'étais toujours emprisonnée dans son regard, ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, à son entrée ils étaient or alors que maintenant ils étaient marrons. Avec sa main gauche, elle prit ma main droite pour entrelacer nos doigts, nos mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Elle approcha son visage du mien pour poser son front sur le mien, à son contact mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et ainsi profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Cette acte me montrais que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir plus que de l'amitié, je savais que ce n'était pas bien ce que nous faisions mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de ressentir se que je ressentais et je crois qu'Alice est dans la même situation que moi. Elle enleva sa main de la mienne pour la mettre sur ma taille et ainsi me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis qu'Alice avait elle aussi fermé ses yeux, je ne pus me retenir de regarder ses lèvres. Alice ouvrit ses yeux et me vis regarder ses lèvres, elle en fit de même. Nous approchâmes nos lèvres en même temps mais cette fois ci c'est elle qui combla l'écart entre nous. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut la douceur de ses lèvres et ensuite la froideur de celles-ci, elles étaient tellement différentes de celle de son frère, nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite. Le baiser était tout d'abord hésitant avant qu'il ne devienne passionné. Je me perdis rapidement dans son baiser, elle m'embrassait avec tellement de fougue qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas lui rendre son baiser. Je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieur, j'accepta sa demande et ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et je faillis tombé, heureusement qu'Alice me tenait par la taille. Son haleine fraiche entra dans ma bouche est faillit me faire perdre pied, la sensation de sa langue dans ma bouche était indescriptible, c'était comme le paradis. Elle me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes genoux touchent le rebord de mon lit. Elle arrêta notre baiser et me poussa délicatement sur mon lit, je respecta sa demande en m'allongeant sur mon lit, elle me suivit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais essoufflée et mes joues étaient rouges, quant à Alice ses yeux étaient d'un noir très profond mais je pouvais encore voir le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Elle me regarda et me sourit, elle s'abaissa sa tête au niveau de mon cou pour me sentir, son nez effleura mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau et ne pus retenir un gémissement, elle déposa des baisers sur mon cou et ma clavicule tout en glissant sa main sous mon débardeur et une autre dans mes cheveux tandis que moi j'avais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je me cambrai sous ses caresses, ses mains remontaient de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. Je me cambra violement et je gémit fortement mais elle étouffa le bruit en m'embrassant. Charlie était en train de dormir, il fallait pas qu'il vienne encore gâcher notre moment. Elle jouait avec mon téton déjà dur, je n'arrêtais pas de gémir mais mes gémissement se perdaient dans sa gorge, elle émit un bruit que je qualifierais comme un ronronnement cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir que je ressentais en ce moment. Je l'aimais tellement, elle savait comment je fonctionnais et quoi faire quand je n'étais pas bien. Je voulais lui appartenir mais je savais qu'elle ne pourrait m'appartenir car elle est avec Jasper. Même si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi nous ne pouvons pas faire cela à Jasper. Je décida la mort dans l'âme de poser ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle arête ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle s'arrêta confuse et me regarda pour savoir pourquoi nous avions arrêtés.

-_Jasper_, je prononça seulement son nom car elle prendra conscience de la situation, cela ne tarda pas et son beau visage était remplit d'horreur. Elle enleva sa main de mon sein et s'assis sur le lit, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle sanglotait, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, je la pris dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa. _Arrêtes! Ceci est faux, je suis avec Jasper je l'aimes, _elle secouait la tête comme pour nier ce que l'on venait de faire. Je savais qu'elle était dévastée mais son rejet me fis mal.

-_Alice, je suis désolée, cela ne devra jamais se reproduire. Tu as quelqu'un qui t'aimes et tu l'aimes aussi. C'est simplement parce qu'on vient de se retrouver,_ _on ne devra jamais le refaire_. Même si mon cœur se brisait en morceaux à chacun de mes mots, je devais le faire pour elle, pour la revoir sourire et je ne veux pas la voir triste. Je sais que si on aurait continué elle serait dévastée ensuite et je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour mon lutin_. Tu devrais partir_, lui conseillais-je, _c'est la meilleur chose à faire,_ ma voix n'était qu'un murmure je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de parler plus fort. Elle acquiesça à mes paroles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais avant de partir elle parla :

-_Je suis désolée Bella » _C'est sur ses paroles qu'elle s'en alla. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fondit en larmes. Je savais que j'avais agit pour le mieux mais cela n'arrêtait pas la douleur que je ressentais. Je sanglota pendant une grande partie du reste de la nuit. Je m'endormis en sanglotant.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil me réveilla, j'étais fatigué d'avoir veillée pendant toute la nuit et de mes pleures. La douleur que je ressentait était insupportable, elle était bien pire que celle que j'avais ressentit après le départ d'Edward. Je me plia en deux et recommença à pleurer, la fille que j'aimais était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant que je m'avouai que je l'aimais, je savais que j'avais toujours ressentit quelque chose pour Alice mais à l'époque je pensais que c'était de l'amour fraternel, aujourd'hui je savais que je l'aimais bien plus qu'une sœur. Avant leur départ, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand elle souriait, quand elle voulait aller faire du shopping je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête plus de quelques secondes car j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Mes pleures redoublèrent, elle me manquait déjà. Je pleura ainsi pendant quelques temps avant de m'essuyer les yeux et de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche. Je pris une douche rapidement car si je tardais j'allais être en retard pour l'école.

J'étais prête pour aller à l'école, je me dirigea vers mon camion car je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas venir me chercher pour aller à l'école, je ne savais même pas si elle allait venir aujourd'hui. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit assez rapidement, lorsque j'arriva enfin je constata que sa voiture n'était pas là. Elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle était repartit rejoindre Jasper en Alaska. La plaie de mon cœur se rouvrit, je faillis fondre en larmes sur le parking de l'école mais je me repris, le lycée n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour fondre en larmes. Les commères en profiteraient pour inventer encore des ragots sur moi. Je me dirigea vers mon premier cours, je n'étais pas d'humeur à être sociable aujourd'hui. Mais je crois que je suis maudite car Mike arriva et commença à parler. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, faisant semblant d'écouter pour paraître polie, il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer que je n'étais pas d'humeur. La journée passa lentement et je ne vis pas Alice, cela confirmait mes doutes elle était repartit. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle méritait le meilleur et je ne l'était pas du tout. Angela remarqua mon état, mais ne dit rien car elle savait que je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais elle me proposa d'aller étudier chez elle ce soir, j'accepta car parler à une amie me ferait du bien. Angela avait toujours était là contrairement à Jessica pendant les six derniers mois. On se ressemblait assez, nous étions toutes les deux timides et nous n'aimions pas être le centre de l'attention. On avait des points communs en ce qui concerne nos goûts musicaux et littéraire.

Je rentra dans ma voiture et la suivit jusqu'à chez elle, ces frères ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui ce qui nous donnera un peu de tranquillité. Arriver chez elle, nous commençâmes nos devoirs sans échanger le moindre mot. Nous finîmes nos devoirs et elle me proposa de regarder la télévision. Lorsque nous fûmes installées elle pris la parole et je savais d'avance ce qu'elle allait me demander :

« -_Bella, est-ce que ça va? Hier tu étais tellement heureuse et aujourd'hui tu es redevenue ce que tu étais il y a quelques jours. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais je pensais qu'avec le retour d'Alice tu étais redevenue celle que je connaissais avant leur départ_. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi, je décida qu'il fallait que je me confis à quelqu'un et je savais qu'Angela ne dirait rien à personne.

-_Tu as raison, je suis mal car_… j'avais du mal à en parler même si je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien, je n'aimais pas me confier et m'ouvrir aux autres car à un moment ou à un autre vos amis vous décevront et vous quitteront. Angela ne parla pas car elle savait ce que c'était. _Je suis mal car j'ai eu un différent avec Alice hier soir._ C'était le mieux que je pouvait faire pour le moment.

_-Quel sorte ? Je croyais que vous étiez comme sœurs. Je suis désolée je suis trop indiscrète, _elle semblait vraiment honteuse mais elle tout de même curieuse de savoir mais je crois qu'Angela pourrait me comprendre, enfin je l'espérais.

-Ne _t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je crois que j'éprouve… plus que l'amitié pour Alice,_ soufflais-je je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu car je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-_Tu sais je me suis toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais comme tu étais avec Edward et elle avec Jasper, je me disais que je me faisais des films. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le dirais à personne et avant que tu me le demandes je ne suis pas dégouttée par toi._ Elle semblait sincère, n'y tenant plus je fondis en larmes, elle me pris dans ses bras et chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une amie tellement compréhensible, je ne crois pas que je la mérite. Je décida de lui expliquer ma situation en oubliant tout ce qui concerne les vampires et les loups garous.

-_Hier soir, moi et Alice ont s'est embrassé_, le rouge me monta aux joues, _je sais ne pas quoi faire ! Elle est avec Jasper et je ne veux pas interférer entre un couple mais cela me fait souffrir plus que tout. En plus Edward et sa famille devraient bientôt revenir, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à son retour. Et puis il y a Jacob, je crois qu'il m'aime mais je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime. Je sais pas comment et quoi face à cette situation de fou. _J'étais complètement perdu, j'aimais ma meilleur amie qui était déjà avec quelqu'un et mon ex petit ami qui m'avait brisé le cœur revenait, et mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi. Je savais que Jacob avait toujours eu un semblant de sentiment envers moi mais j'avais fait l'égoïste en les ignorant. J'avais besoin de lui car mon petit ami de vampire m'avait abandonné. Je savais que je n'éprouvait presque plus rien pour Edward, ce que je ressent pour lui c'est de la colère car à cause de lui sa famille avait dut partir.

_-Tu sais Bella, il n'y a que toi pour être dans une situation tel quel_, dit-elle en souriant je souris en retour car la situation était vraiment grotesque. _Tu devrais d'abord clarifier la situation avec Jacob, cela lui fera mal mais comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun mal entendus entre vous_. Elle avait raison je devais le faire au nom de l'amitié que je portais à Jack. _En ce qui concerne Edward, je crois que tu devrais essayer de devenir ami avec lui parce que vous vous entendiez bien. _C'était vrai si Edward revenait, je voudrais qu'il soit dans ma vie mais pas comme avant. _Et pour Alice, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : suis ton cœur c'est la meilleur chose à faire et si Alice éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, elle quittera Jasper._ » Elle avait raison, je la serra dans mes bras avant de partir car il était tard et que je devais encore préparer le dîner pour moi et Charlie.

Arriver chez moi, je me mis directement aux fourneaux car il était plus tard que je ne le pensais. Pendant je faisait la cuisine, je ne pensais à rien car ce soir, j'aurais amplement le temps d'y réfléchir. Le dîner était prêt lorsque mon père arriva, j'afficha une mine enjouée pour ne pas perturber mon père. Nous mangeâmes en silence comme d'habitude mais Charlie m'annonça que ce samedi nous étions inviter chez les Black, cela me permettra de clarifier la situation avec Jacob. Charlie me demanda comment avait été ma journée, je lui dit que j'étais aller étudier chez Angela, Il semblait ravi que je sorte un peu. Le reste du repas était silencieux, nous finîmes de manger et je fis la vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Arriver dans ma chambre je décida de mettre un peu de musique, cela faisait longtemps que j'en avait pas écouté. Je décida de mettre du rock histoire de me changer les idées. J'écoutais la musique tout en me changeant, mais je ne dansa pas, ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Les chansons me faisaient oublier mes problèmes et mes peines de cœur. Lorsque je fus changer, je décida d'allumer mon ordinateur pour voir si ma mère m'avait laisser des mails. Mon ordinateur mit longtemps à s'allumer, je regarda ma chambre et me rappela les événements d'hier soir. Je me remis à pleurer je ne savais pas si j'allais la revoir, je ne voulais pas que l'on se quitte comme ça. Je vis que mon ordinateur était enfin démarrer, je constata que Renée m'avait laisser deux messages. Elle me demandait de mes nouvelles, pour savoir si j'allais mieux, elle me demanda comment aller mon père et Jack. Le reste de son mail parlait des performances médiocre de l'équipe de Phil et de la Floride. Le temps était magnifique pas comme ici pensais-je, elle me proposa de venir la voir au prochaine vacances.

Je lui écrivis un mail bref en lui disant que j'allais bien et que Jack et papa aller bien aussi. Je lui parla aussi du retour d'Alice et du prochain retour d'Edward. Je lui dit qu'elle me manquait et que j'espérait que cela irait mieux pour Phil.

Je vis qu'il était déjà assez tard et j'étais fatigué de ma presque nuit blanche d'hier soir. Je me coucha mais le sommeil ne vint pas, je savais pourquoi il ne venait pas mais n'y pensa pas trop. Je me décida à parler à Alice demain si elle était de retour et si les Cullen n'étaient pas revenus. Je me voyais mal lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec des vampires qui pourraient tout entendre, je crois que ce n'était la meilleur façon d'en parler.

C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et dites moi si la scène du baiser est réussit, je sais pas si j'ai réussit à retranscrire correctement la scène.

S'il vous plait laissez une petite review, et non je ne fais pas de chantage (enfin un peu) c'est juste que les reviews me motive pour écrire. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, est-ce que je dois les faire plus long?

Le prochain chapitre dimanche normalement!


	8. Chapter 8

Salut, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, le chapitre était tapé à moitié vendredi soir et je pensais que j'aurais eu le temps de le finir pour dimanche mais pas une minute à moi. Désolée, désolée, désolée.

Je remercie tout celles (et ceux qui me lisent si il y en a) de me lire et je remercie particulièrement camillou, akaangel, ladypop,dodie3481 pour leurs reviews.

Riens ne m'appartiens, tout appartient à

Place au Chapitre 8

* * *

Chapitre 8

Je me réveilla avec un début de migraine, je n'avais pas arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Je rêvais qu'Alice me quittait encore une fois mais cette fois ci, elle me dit au revoir mais elle était avec Jasper. Elle me disait que je valait rien et que je n'avais été qu'une perte de temps. Je savais qu'Alice ne dirait jamais une chose pareil elle me l'avait dit plein de fois depuis son retour mais il semble que les événements entre moi et Alice m'aient affectés plus que je ne le pensais. Certes son rejet m'avait fait mal mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas libre et que je souffrirais en étant amoureuse d'elle. La vie est pas facile mais je pense que j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer ces être merveilleux que sont les Cullen. Je me leva et choisit mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche longue qui me détendit, j'appréhendais un peu cette journée, j'allais avoir une discussion avec Alice et j'espérais que les Cullen ne soient pas déjà de retour, je savais qu'Alice avait due voir ma décision et si elle voulait ne pas avoir cette discussion elle ne viendrait pas. J'étais contente que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de mon attirance pour Alice, j'avais comme un poids en moins dans mon cœur car je savais que j'avais quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

Je sortis de ma douche et m'habilla pour descendre à la cuisine et manger un petit déjeuner léger car j'appréhendais un peu cette journée. J'arriva très vite au lycée où Angela m'attendais, elle était avec son meilleur ami Ben qui avait toujours gentil avec moi-même durant les derniers mois. Angela vint me rencontrer, seule, dès que je fus sortit de mon camion, elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour car elle me comprenait et elle m'encourageait pour la journée qui venait, et la discussion qui allait peut être avoir lieu. Nous dirigeâmes vers les salles de cours car les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Angela avait le même cours que moi à cette heure ci, ce qui me permis de déstresser un peu en lui parlant durant le cours. Elle prévoyait d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles ce week-end et me demanda si je voulais venir mais je refusa car j'allais chez les Black ce jour là. Angela remit cela à la semaine prochaine.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, je rejoignis Angela et Ben qui m'attendaient. Lorsque nous allions arriver à la cantine, quelqu'un me retint, mon cœur accéléra, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne vu la température de son corps. Je me retourna lentement et vis Alice, elle semblait nerveuse, cela me troubla Alice n'était jamais nerveuse. Elle aussi semblait être dépassé par la situation. Je regarda dans ses yeux ,plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi, ils étaient de couleur topaze; je pouvais y voir de la douleur, de l'incertitude, de la joie et de l'amour. Elle prit la parole :

_« Bella_, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom fit faiblir mes genoux. _Je, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais je devais réfléchir. Que dirais-tu que l'on aille discuter un peu dehors_ ? » Je regarda derrière moi et fit signe à Angela de partir manger sans moi, avant de partir elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je suivis Alice à l'extérieur, elle m'amena jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle, l'endroit parfait pour discuter car les vitres teintées permettaient une certaine intimité. Elle m'ouvrit la porte côté passager, je la remercia et rentra dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle rentra à son tour dans la voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur mais elle ne me regarda pas. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, moi de mon côté je profitais de sa présence qui m'avais beaucoup manquée.

« -_Bella, les autres arrivent demain_. Cette constatation fit monter la colère en moi, demain Edward sera de retour. _Je voudrais que nous restions toujours amies, j'aime Jasper et je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus_. Elle semblait sincère lorsqu'elle le dit mais j'avais mal, mon cœur qui avait guérit grâce au retour d'Alice, il me semblait qu'il déchirait en morceaux encore une fois. Je ne laissa rien paraître car je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache comment j'étais détruite à cause d'elle, cela lui causera du chagrin et j'aimais trop Alice pour lui faire du mal. Et puis, être amie avec Alice valait mieux que de ne plus la voir du tout. Je baissa mon regard car je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'acquiesça à ses paroles car je n'avais pas le courage de parler et je pense que mon silence répondait à sa question mieux qu'aucunes paroles. J'acceptais la situation car je ne pouvais faire autrement, ne plus avoir Alice dans ma vie n'était pas envisageable. Le silence s'était encore une fois installait entre nous, je crois que cela va devenir une habitude, nous agirions plus de la même manière qu'avant, la ligne avait été franchit. La cloche sonna interrompant ce silence pesant qu'il y avait entre nous. Je sortis de la voiture sans une parole, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, la situation avait été clarifié entre nous, c'était ce que je voulais et je l'avais eu. Alice sortit aussi de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours, depuis son retour nous avions les mêmes cours la situation sera plus que gênante.

Comme je l'avais prévu, comme nous avions les mêmes cours, nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre mais nous ne parlions pas et lorsque nos regards se croisaient nous détournâmes tout de suite les yeux. Ce petit manège dura toute l'après-midi, je fus soulagée lorsqu'Angela apparut et demanda à me parler seule. Alice la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer et de me dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Angela me ramena dans un coin isolé du lycée, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle prit la parole :

« _-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?_ Elle était curieuse et en même temps inquiète par ce que j'allais lui dire.

-_Elle veux que l'on reste amies et demain les Cullen seront de retour et donc Jasper._ L'inquiétude et le désarroi me submergèrent, j'avais été sure de ma décision sur le moment mais maintenant je n'étais pas si sure de ça maintenant. _Angela, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester à les regarder être ensemble alors que je souffre dans mon coin seul_. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais perdu et j'avais le cœur brisé. Angela me serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes le temps que mes pleurs se calment.

-_Je suis désolée pour toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Je sais que cela va être dur mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là pour toi_. » Cette fille était vraiment géniale, elle savait dire les bons mots au bon moment, et puis elle est toujours là pour vous. Elle me serra encore une fois dans ses bras et puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Je retourna chez moi la tête pleine de pensées noires car les jours qui allaient venir promettaient d'être difficile émotionnellement.

Je rentra chez moi et me dirigea vers ma chambre, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Je retrouva Alice sur le rebord de ma fenêtre assise sur le rebord, je resta sur le pas de ma porte. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Que me veut-elle ? Toute sorte de question se précipitaient dans mon cerveau mais je n'avais pas la capacité de toutes les traiter. Les questions devaient être inscrites sur mon visage car Alice prit la parole :

« - _Salut_, elle était aussi gênée que moi par la situation. _Je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste ici pour assurer ta protection. Victoria pourrait attaquer à tout moment. _Avec tout mes problèmes de cœur j'avais oublié mon principal problème : Victoria.

-_Oui… Bien sur_. Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver mes mots et quand j'y arrive je bafouille à cause de sa présence.

Je m'assis sur mon lit car je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement et que je ne voulais pas tomber sinon elle me rattraperait et il y aura un contact entre nous. Je voulais éviter tout contact avec elle car sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi. Elle vint s'asseoir elle aussi sur mon lit mais avec une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. Je regarda mon couvre lit, je ne pouvait pas me perdre dans son merveilleux regard sinon je pourrais faire quelque chose que je regretterais dans le futur.

-_Bella_, je leva la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais entièrement à son écoute, _Edward_ _arrivera demain soir et les autres arriveront cette nuit. J'ai déjà demandé au loup-garou de venir te surveiller pendant que je serai avec ma famille_. » J'acquiesça à ses paroles même si je n'étais pas d'accord cela ne changerai rien. Ils me gardaient comme si j'étais une enfant qui ne pouvait pas débrouiller seule. J'étais déçue car je ne verrais pas les Cullen, ils m'avaient tous manqués, et elle ne voulait pas que je les rencontre ce soir. Mais j'étais vraiment dépitée parce que Alice ne serait pas avec moi mais avec sa famille … et Jasper. Je savais que c'était normal qu'elle soit avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être égoïste : je la voulais, elle, son corps et son âme-quoi qu'en dise Edward je savais qu'ils avaient une âme. Des gens aussi bon qu'eux ne pouvaient ne pas avoir d'âme.

Le silence était de maître sur ma chambre, je lui jetais de temps à autre des regards mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me voit donc je détournais le regard très rapidement. J'étais toujours en colère contre elle parce qu'elle avait appelait Jack et Jack allait certainement venir me parler et donc je devrais mettre les choses au claire ce soir. J'avais vraiment pas de chance. Elle dut s'apercevoir que j'étais en colère car elle se rapprocha de moi tout doucement pour voir ma réaction et elle me prit dans ses bras et j'en fut surprise. Elle aussi depuis l'incident de l'autre soir évitait les contacts entre nous deux, et là elle me serre dans ses bras. Je resta rigide dans son étreinte mais elle serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, et je me détendis. Cette étreinte avait des allures d'adieu, j'eus les larmes aux yeux car même si j'étais en colère contre elle je savais que les jours à venir seraient sombres pour nous deux. Elle me relâcha et j'en fis de même, elle me sourit je ne pouvais que lui rendre son sourire en moins étincellent.

Elle se leva de mon lit et je la suivis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre je me dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre pour aller préparer le dîner. Nous nous sourîmes une dernière fois et elle partit, je resta quelques instant à regarder le lieu où elle se trouvait précédemment. Je repris mes esprit et descendis à la cuisine, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à revenir du travail et il serait affamer.

Je me trouvais sur mon lit, le dîner s'était passé comme tous les soirs, nous mangeâmes en silence. Je réfléchissais à la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Jacob, Alice ne savait pas ce qui allait se passait sinon elle n'aurait pas laisser Jacob venir. Les loups-garous étaient imperméables à son don, ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout. J'espérais que Jacob ne réagisse pas trop mal car cela pourrait tourner au vinaigre si il se transformait. Je me rappela le visage d'Emily, j'en eut des frissons dans le dos la pauvre, et il y avait Leah que Sam avait rejeté pour Emily. Je savais que je n'étais pas l'imprégnation de Jacob car il ne se comportait pas comme Sam se comporte avec Emily, cela m'enleva un poids dans mon cœur car je savais que je ne lui étais pas destinée et je pense qu'il prendra mieux les choses. Je savais à qui j'étais destinée mais je ne pouvais être avec elle. Je me secoua mentalement, il y avait le problème Jacob à traiter en premier. J'entendis l'arbre qui se situait à côté de ma chambre bougeait, je savais ce que cela signifiait : Jacob arrivait.

Je lui ouvris la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il fasse du bruit. Il rentra dans ma chambre sans un bruit, Charlie était encore éveillé, il se trouvait dans le salon en train de regarder je ne sais quoi. Il me remercia d'un hochement de la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit sans me demander mon avis. Je m'assis à côté de lui et prononça aucune parole car la dernière fois que l'on s' était parlé cela ne s'était pas bien finit. Il me prit la main pour me montrer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et il prit enfin la parole :

« _- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois_, il était sincère, je pouvais le voir sur son visage, _mais pour ma défense tu sais que les loups-garous et les sangs… je veux dire les vampires ne sont pas amis_, nous nous tolérons à peine. Il renifla et plissa le nez comme si ça sentait mauvais. Je pris une bouffée d'air et ne détecta aucune mauvaise odeur_. Beurk… Ca sent la sangsue !_ il fit une grimace et gronda un peu avant de se calmer. _Désolé, Alice était ici ? _me demanda t-il. J'acquiesça à ses paroles. _J'ai été vraiment étonné quand elle venue au bord de la limite pour nous parler, elle était vraiment amicale, elle est vraiment bizarre comme sangsue_. Je rigola à sa phrase, Alice était vraiment spéciale, un phénomène à elle seule. Il me suivit et nous rigolâmes quelque instant, l'ambiance dans la chambre se fit soudain différente d'il y a quelques minutes. C'était maintenant ou jamais sinon notre amitié sera gâchée à jamais et je ne voulais pas perdre Jacob.

-_Jacob, il faut que l'on parle_, il vit que j'étais vraiment sérieuse et il me regarda avec sérieux et crainte de se que j'allais dire_. Jack… tu sais que je t'adore mais pas de la façon dont tu voudrais._

-_Alors dès qu'il revient tu te jettes dans ses bras,_ sa voix était pleine d'amertume et de douleur.

-_Non bien sur que non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dis cela, je sais que si je ne clarifie pas la situation maintenant la situation entre nous sera irréversible dans le futur_. Je savais que je lui brisais le cœur mais c'était pour son bien. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire pour Alice, enfin les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mais je me dis que si il rencontrait Edward, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser et Edward pourrait blesser Alice se que je ne pouvais concevoir.

-_Bella, je… je sais pas quoi dire. Je savais que tu aimais profondément ta sangsue mais je me suis dit qu'avec le temps je pourrais le remplacer. Mais cela ne s'est pas passer_. _Je suis désolé_ …

-_Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai en quelque sorte profité de toi. Mais dis-toi que je ne suis pas ton imprégnation et qu'une personne merveilleuse t'attends quelque part et cette fille aura vraiment de la chance. » _Je lui souris et il me rendis mais ce n'était pas le sourire de d'habitude. Je savais que ça prendra du temps pour qu'il aille mieux mais dans l'immédiat il allait mal et je ne pouvais pas le réconforter. J'étais vraiment peinée de le faire souffrir mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Le reste de la soirée nous discutâmes de chose et d'autres mais le cœur n'y était plus du côté de Jacob. Je pense que je n'irai pas samedi chez eux, la situation serait trop délicate et pour éviter que je fasse de encore plus de peine à Jacob. Il s'en alla et il prévint qu'il allait resté proche de ma maison pour nous surveiller.

Je pris mon pyjama et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je ne me changerai pas dans ma chambre car je savais que Jacob était dehors et m'observait donc en aucun cas je ne me changerai devant lui. J'étais surprise il ne s'était pas mit en colère mais j'en étais heureuse. Je me changea rapidement, je descendis dire bonne nuit à mon père et remonta dans ma chambre pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil car j'étais fatiguée de cette journée riche en émotion.

Je me coucha dans mon lit et je pensa que j'allais accepter l'invitation d'Angela pour samedi car une sortie entre fille me ferait oublier mes problèmes. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester seule car Edward voudrait peut-être parler et je ne voulais pas. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous? Laissez vos avis, reviews s'il vous plait!! J'adore Angela, et je voulais qu'elle soit plus présente que dans les livres.

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard je posterai sur jeudi. Donc à jeudi sans faute!!

Reviews!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Salut, voilà cette fois j'ai tenu ma promesse (Yes!!!).

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui lisent et particulièrement celles qui me laissent des reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

Place au chapitre 9!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Je me réveilla tôt, j'avais encore une fois très mal dormit. Toujours des cauchemars mais cette fois le rêve était différent. Je voyais Edward et Alice près d'une falaise où la vue était magnifique, moi aussi j'étais présente mais j'étais éloignée d'eux. Edward essayait de tuer Alice, il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle m'avait volé et que je lui étais destinée. Dans ce rêve, Alice voulant me protéger due se battre avec son frère, j'étais quelques mètres plus loin tétanisée par la peur. D'une j'avais peur d'Edward, je ne l'avais jamais vue autant en colère, et j'avais peur que quelque chose arrive à Alice. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle avait un corps de pierre, la peur ne me quittait pas, Edward était dans une colère aveugle et il pouvait lire les pensées de sa sœur ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Alice pouvait lui cacher ses pensées et anticiper les mouvements d'Edward mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être inquiète pour Alice. Le combat était vraiment violent, Edward ne retenait pas ses coups et Alice essayait avec beaucoup de difficulté de les parer. L'horreur s'infiltra en moi, Edward avait donné un sal coup dans le ventre à Alice et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alice brisa plusieurs arbres dans sa chute, elle était dans un mauvais état, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle tenait péniblement sur ses jambes. Edward s'approcha d'elle et lui sauta dessus, et allait lui planter ses crocs dans son cou mais c'est à ce moment là que je réveille en sursaut. J'étais à bout de souffle comme si je venais de courir, j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits mais impossible ensuite je m'endormais avec beaucoup de difficulté pour ensuite me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

Maintenant que j'étais pleinement réveiller, je savais qu'Edward n'attaquerait jamais Alice et puis Jasper et les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire mais la peur de la perdre ne voulait pas me quitter. Je me leva et descendis pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour moi et Charlie. Je prépara des pancakes, mon père les adorait, et la café pour mon père. Mon père arriva lorsque je finis les derniers pancakes. Mon père fut surpris par ma présence et par celle du petit-déjeuner mais il me sourit et se mit à table. Mon père était heureux et moi j'appréhendais un peu la discussion que nous allions avoir car j'allais lui dire pour samedi.

« _Papa_, il me regarda soupçonneux_, je ne pourrais pas aller chez Billy ce week-end_.

-_Pourquoi donc ?_ _J'ai déjà dit à Billy que nous y serons tout les deux. _Il était contrarié.

-_Je me suis un peu fâchée avec Jacob_, j'étais honteuse car je savais que mon père voulait que je sorte avec le fils de son meilleur ami. _Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que moi et Jacob passions la soirée ensemble_.

-_Pourquoi vous êtes vous fâchés ?_ Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi moi et Jacob nous ne parlions plus. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il m'avait mis au courant pour sa nature nous nous étions jamais disputer.

-_J'ai…_ la conversation va être gênante dans quelques secondes mais je savais que je devais donner une bonne raison à Charlie pour qu'il me laisse seule samedi. _J'ai fait comprendre à Jacob que je ne le voyais pas comme un petit ami,_ j'étais rouge comme une tomate je n'aimais pas parler de ça avec personne encore moins avec mon père.

-_Pourquoi ? Jack est un chouette gamin. Lui ne t'as pas abandonné_, la rancœur et la colère était plus qu'omniprésente dans sa voix.

-_Tu oublies qu'à un moment il m'a lui aussi abandonné_, maintenant j'étais en colère, mon père faisait du favoritisme. Mon père ne rajouta rien, il savait que l'abandon de Jacob m'avait fait mal mais moins que celui des Cullen.

-_Alors tu vas te remettre avec lui ?_Il était en colère, il ne voulait pas que je retourne avec lui après son abandon et je le comprenais. Edward m'avait fait souffrir énormément et maintenant il revient.

-_Bien sur que non_, il se détendit à mes paroles. _J'ai souffert pendant des mois à cause de lui et son retour ne signifie pas que je lui pardonne. » _Je le pensais vraiment, il m'avait fait souffrir, j'avais voulut me tuer à cause de lui, je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Mon père fut satisfait de moi et me dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir. Je lui appris qu'à la place je sortirai normalement avec Angela. Il en fut ravi, il était content que j'avais des amis, et il apprécié beaucoup Angela, il leva même ma punition pour que je puisse sortir sans enfreindre les règles.

Je remonta dans ma chambre et alla prendre ma douche. Je me sentais un peu mieux, j'avais enfin clarifier la situation entre moi et Jacob, j'espérais seulement que les choses pourront revenir à la normal entre nous. Mais mes pensées se tournèrent vers les Cullen et ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt. Alice se trouvait en ce moment avec Jasper son mari, j'étais un peu stressée et j'avais peur de le rencontrer car dès que je le verrais il saura que j'aime sa femme et que je suis jalouse de lui. Je devais à tout prix l'éviter, sinon il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Jasper pourrait me tuer si il le savait, et je savais que cette fois il réussirait, un frisson parcourut mon corps. J'étais prête à partir, Charlie était déjà partit travailler, je monta dans mon camion et démarra. Arrivé au lycée, je vis qu'Angela était déjà là avec Jessica, les Cullen n'étaient pas encore là, je souffla de soulagement. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Jessica prit la parole :

« _-Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?_ elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête car après notre soirée à Port Angeles, elle ne m'avait presque pas adressé la parole.

-_Je vais bien, et vous ?_ J'avais fait exprès d'introduire Angela dans la conversation car elle pourrait m'aider si Jessica me posait une question dérangeante.

-_Ca va merci Bella, alors est-ce que c'est vrai que les Cullen sont de retour ?_ Elle était curieuse de savoir la vérité pour pouvoir en parler la première.

-_Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à le demander à Alice_, » je n'avais nullement l'intention de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était furieuse et je pouvais voir qu'Angela avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et Jessica partit sans un regard pour nous. Angela attendit que Jessica soit hors de notre vue pour rigoler ouvertement, je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Angela prit ma main, ce qui m'étonna mais je ne dis rien, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Elle nous emmena dans un lieu tranquille encore une fois.

« -_Alors comment vas-tu ?_ J'haussa les épaules je ne savais pas comment j'allais moi-même.

-_Hier soir Jacob est venu à la maison_, elle haussa les sourcils, _il l' a assez bien prit je pense_… _mais je crois que notre amitié est pour le moment en pause. Je pense que m'éloigner de lui est le mieux que je puisses faire. _Elle me sourit et serra ma main pour me montrer son soutien. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir, elle m'écoutait et me donnait des conseils judicieux. _Est-ce que tu es toujours libre ce week-end ? Comme je ne vais pas chez les Black je me disais que l'on pourrait sortir à Port Angeles comme on l'avait prévu ? _

-_Bien sur, je suis sure que l'on va vraiment s'amuser_.

_Les cours vont bientôt commencer, on ferrait bien d'y aller_. »

J'acquiesça à ses paroles et nous dirigeâmes de nouveau vers le parking. Arriver au parking nous vîmes la Volvo grise des Cullen, j'eus un pincement au cœur, avec cette voiture j'avais passé de très bon moments et je regrettais un peu cette époque de ma vie. Ils sortirent tous en même temps de la voiture mais Edward n'était pas là. C'était Jasper qui était au volant, Alice était du côté passager, j'en eus un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient toujours aussi beau. Emmett et Rosalie étaient main dans la main mais pas Jasper et Alice bien qu'ils soient proche l'un de l'autre. Ils regardèrent tous dans ma direction ,même Rosalie ce qui me surpris. Emmett affichait un grand sourire, il était heureux de me revoir. Quant à Rosalie, elle affichait une mine plein de remord et m'accorda même un petit sourire. Jasper avait toujours cette posture rigide mais il affichait une mine triste, je ne comprenais pas il venait de retrouver sa merveilleuse femme et il n'était pas heureux, je trouvais ça bizarre mais je ne m'y attarda pas. J'avais garder Alice pour la fin, elle aussi semblait triste, elle regarda plus bas et je vis qu'elle regardait ma main lié à celle d'Angela, l'expression de son visage changea de suite, pour afficher une mine contrariée voire jalouse. Angela regarda elle aussi les Cullen et quand elle vit Alice elle serra un peu plus ma main. Elle tira sur mon bras pour que nous dirigions vers les salles de cours. Je la suivis, je n'étais pas encore prête à leur parler mais avant de partir je leur souris pour leur montrer que j'étais heureuse de leur retour.

Pendant les cours, Alice ne m'adressa pas la parole. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne me parlait pas, hier soir s'était plutôt bien passé. Lors de notre dernier cours avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle me dit que les autres voulaient me voir et elle me demanda de manger avec eux. J'accepta avec joie, je pense que le moment était venu pour leur faire face. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers la cantine même si n'y avait que moi qui mangerait.

Nous croisâmes Emmett dans les couloirs, il me sourit et me prit dans ces bras, il m'étouffa presque mais je lui rendis son étreinte. Alice lui fit remarquer qu'il m'étouffait presque et il me relâcha aussitôt pour ensuite s'excuser.

« -_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Et_ _moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir_. Je lui souris et il me le rendit en plus éclatant. J'avais oublié comment il était grand et fort.

-_Moi aussi tu m'a manqué petite sœur_, j'eus un pincement au cœur car je ne le suis plus vu que je ne suis plus avec Edward. Je rougis tout de même et il rigola, il m'avait vraiment manqué et son côté farceur aussi bien sûr.

_Allons rejoindre les autres, ils sont impatients de te parler. » _Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tout les trois vers la cantine pour retrouver Rosalie et Jasper. Ces deux là étaient les Cullen ou plutôt les Hale avec qui je n'avais jamais étais proche, l'un parce que mon sang était trop tentant et l'autre parce qu'elle me détestait. J'avais remarqué qu'Alice n'avait prononcé aucunes paroles et Emmett l'avait aussi remarquer car il avait froncé les sourcils.

Arriver à la cantine, nous vîmes qu'ils étaient déjà là. J'étais vraiment nerveuse de les rencontrer et je devais aussi contrôler mes sentiments envers Alice sinon Jasper le découvrirait. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers eux après avoir prit nos plateaux et nous nous assîmes. J'étais à côté d'Alice et en face de Jasper, je crois que j'avais été mauvaise dans une autre vie. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise d'être dans cette position mais Emmett me sauva en entament la conversation :

« -_Alors Bella quoi de neuf ?_ Il me regardèrent tous. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en leurs présence et j'étais intimidée mais je me détendis aussitôt et je remercia Jasper d'un hochement de la tête.

-_Rien de particulier, sinon que je suis heureuse de vous revoir !_ Ils étaient septiques et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

-_Ah parce que pour toi une vampire qui veut se venger n'est rien peut-être ? _C'était Alice qui avait parlé, sa voix était remplit de colère et de sarcasme. La table était silencieuse, ils nous regardaient à tour de rôle sauf Jasper. Rosalie prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le repas enfin mon repas, elle m'avait sauvé de cette situation je la remercierai plus tard.

-_Bella, je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement d'avant. Ce n'était pas toi que je détestais mais j'étais jalouse que tu sois humaine. J'espère que tu me laisseras me faire pardonner_. Elle était sincère et cela me toucha profondément, une personne parfaite comme Rosalie qui voulait devenir mon amie.

-_Bien sur Rosalie_, » elle me sourit et je le lui rendit. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, Jasper ne m'adressa pas la parole et j'en fis de même. L'heure de reprendre arriva rapidement et je leur promis de les rencontrer après les cours. Alice et moi nous nous dirigions vers notre prochain cours lorsque nous fûmes accostées par Angela. Alice n'étais pas contente de son arrivée et je crus même entendre un grognement.

« -_Bella. Alice_. Elle nous salua l'une après l'autre et nous répondîmes. _Je me disais que l'on pouvait étudier encore ensemble ce soir, comme ça je pourrais t'aider avec tes Maths ? _Si elle était intimidée par Alice, elle ne le montra pas.

_-Bien sur Angela, je te remercie pour ton aide, à tout à l'heure. » _Elle acquiesça et avant de partir elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, Alice grogna, je la regarda et elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers notre salle de classe. Je secoua la tête et me dépêcha de la rattraper sans tomber.

L'après midi fut d'un ennuie total, j'avais tout mes cours avec Alice mais celle-ci me faisait la tête. J'espérais qu'elle me faisait la tête à cause d'Angela en tout cas tout semblait concordé : elle était belle et bien jalouse. J'en étais heureuse mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'était, après tout elle était avec Jasper. Je n'avais aucun autre Cullen dans mes cours car ils étaient dans la classe au dessus de nous. A la fin des cours, je rejoignis les Cullen à leur voiture comme je leur avait promis.

« _-Alors Bella, tu viens à la maison? Esmée et Carlisle seront très heureux de te revoir_ ! me dit Emmett tout sourire. J'étais vraiment désolée car j'avais déjà accepté la demande d'Angela. Alors que j'allais répondre Alice prit la parole.

-_Elle ne peut pas, elle va chez Angela travailler_. Sa voix était monocorde mais tout le monde la regarda, cela ne ressemblait en rien à Alice.

-_Oh dommage !_ s'exclama Emmett très déçu. Ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi, je décida que dans la soirée j'irai les voir juste après avoir fini car je pourrais dire à Charlie que j'étais encore chez Angela, elle me couvrirai.

-_J'essayerai de passer juste après_ » lui promis-je et il sourit de nouveau. Rosalie sourit aussi et monta dans la voiture suivit des autres, je les salua et me dirigea vers mon camion où m'attendait Angela.

« _Salut, ce matin je suis venu avec Ben, ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener_ _chez moi_ ? me demanda t'elle

-_Bien sur que non_, nous montâmes dans mon camion et je mis le contact, Angela sursauta au rugissement de mon moteur, Je ris et elle me suivit.

-_Alors ça à marcher ?_ me demanda t'elle, je me demandais bien de quoi elle pouvait parler. _Oui tu sais mon plan pour rendre Alice Cullen jalouse_. Je la regarda et compris, d'habitude Angela n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait son affection pour les autres alors qu'aujourd'hui. Je repensa à ce matin quand elle m'avait pris ma main, après quand elle était venue me parler et m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Je pouffa toute seule et elle me regarda interrogativement.

-_Oui, très bien même_, _elle ne m'a pas parlé de la journée. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de vous Miss Webber !_ nous rîmes toutes les deux à mon accent de bourgeoise. Nous étions arrivées chez Angela et nous descendîmes de ma Chevrolet pour se diriger vers sa maison.

-_Je cache très bien mon jeu Miss Swan_, dit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu. _Je t'avais dit que j'étais là pour toi et quoi de mieux pour t'aider que de la rendre jalouse ?_ dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. J'opina à ses paroles, elle avait encore une fois raison.

_Alors que veux tu que l'on fasse samedi soir ?_ me demanda t'elle après que l'on ait finit nos devoirs.

-_Je sais pas, peut-être aller voir un film et faire les magasins, j'ai besoins de m'acheter quelques Cds et des livres_. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'acheter de la musique pour pouvoir m'évader dans un autre monde.

-_Pas de problème, moi aussi je dois m'acheter quelques trucs de toute façon, et pour le film, tu as une idée en tête ?_ m'interrogea t'elle

-Je _sais pas trop, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'affiche mais je veux voir un film comique ça me changera de ma vie_. Le dernier film que j'avais été voir avait été un film d'horreur et cette soirée avait été une catastrophe, je ne voulais pas revivre cette soirée.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce qui vas te remonter le moral, ce film là sera parfait_! » Elle souriait presque machiavéliquement, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Je lui demanda mais elle ne lâcha pas le morceau. Je laissa tomber car je devais encore aller voir les Cullen avant de rentrer chez moi. J'expliqua la situation à Angela et elle me dit qu'elle me couvrirait. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle répéterait le même manège qu'aujourd'hui à l'école pour voir si Alice ferait quelque chose. Je la remercia encore une fois pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et lui dis que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit à n'importe qu'elle moment, qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi

Je me dirigeai enfin vers la maison des Cullen, peut-être qu'Edward était déjà revenu. J'espérais seulement que les choses ne tourneront pas au vinaigre. J'espérais vraiment car je ne savais pas si Alice serait garder ses pensées pour elle et si je pourrais garder mes sentiments cachés à Jasper. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que je me trouvais déjà dans l'allée qui menait chez les Cullen. J'espérais vraiment que les choses allées bien se passer.

* * *

Voilà dîtes moi ce que vous en penser!

Chapitre 10: Retour d'Edward

Je posterai normalement dimanche mais je ne suis pas sure ca j'ai un examen la semaine prochaine

Reviews s'il vous plait et merci de m'avoir lu!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut! Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais comme je l'avais dit j'avais un examen et la semaine prochaine c'est la semaine de mes partiels donc je ne posterais pas avant le week-end prochain, désolée mais les études avant tout.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissés des reviews, elle me font toutes très plaisir.

Ne vous inquiètez pas je n'oublie pas ma fanfic et après mes partiels je posterais plus souvent.

Je suis désolée, je poste sans avoir vérifier mes fautes mais ne vous inquiètez pas après mes partiels je vais corriger tout mes chapitres.

Rien ne m'appartiens, tout appartiens à Stephenie Meyer. Chapitre 10

* * *

J'étais enfin dans la cour des Cullen, j'arrêtai mon camion et respira profondément. J'hésitais à rentrer car je ne savais pas quoi dire et en plus si Edward était là, ça compliquera les choses. Je descendis de mon camion et me dirigea enfin vers la maison de ma seconde famille. Arriver devant la porte, je m'arrêta encore une fois, j'étais consciente qu'ils m'attendaient tous derrière la porte en attendant que je sois prête, j'en leur était reconnaissante. Je souffla et pris la poignée de la porte dans ma main et la tourna. Lorsque je poussa la porte je pu voir les Cullen au grand complet, Edward était déjà là. Mon cœur accéléra lorsque je vis son visage, je pouvais y voir de l'amour, de la joie et surtout de la culpabilité. Je détourna mon regard de lui , j'avais cru que le voir me ferait souffrir ou que mes sentiments pour lui se réveilleraient mais tout ce que je ressentais pour lui était de la colère. Je regarda les autres Cullen pour me calmer, Carlisle et Esmée étaient situés devant les autres, Emmett et Rosalie étaient l'un à côté de l'autre à la droite de leur parents tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais sans aucun contact contrairement à Rosalie et Emmett. Edward lui se trouvait à côté de Jasper à la gauche de Carlisle et Esmée. Ils semblaient heureux de me revoir, à vrai dire ils m'avaient manqués eux aussi. Carlisle prit la parole :

« -_Bonjour Bella, content de te revoir_, il s'était avancé vers moi et me tendait sa main. Je la lui serra et lui souris.

-_Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir_ », ils se détendirent tous Edward essayais de se calmer pour ne pas m'effrayer, il pensait vraiment que je lui pardonnerai aussi facilement, tu peux rêver. Esmée se dirigea vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte, elle était pour moi ma seconde mère. Après m'avoir serré dans ses bras elle retourna au côté de Carlisle.

C'est alors qu'Edward se rapprocha de moi doucement, alors qu'il allait me serrer dans ses bras je recula, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je voyais qu'il était blessé par mon rejet mais il m'avait fait trop souffrir et m'avait enlever des gens qui m'étaient chère. Dans la salle régnait un silence gêné, les Cullen ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cette situation qui ne les regardaient pas. Je demanda donc à Edward d'aller dehors pour discuter en privé. Il accepta et me suivit à l'extérieur. Je décida de nous éloigner de la maison car la conversation ne sera pas facile pour aucun de nous deux. Edward me suivit sans aucun commentaire. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une petit clairière qui était assez éloignée de la demeure des Cullen. Je souffla un bon coup et me lança enfin :

« -_Edward, je suis contente de te revoir_, il affichait un masque de marbre mais je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage.

_-Mais pas autant que tu ne le devrais_, il avait cela avec tant d'amertume que je ne pus retenir ma colère.

-_Á qui la faute_, je me repris je ne devais pas céder à la colère, enfin bref je ne suis pas venue ici pour que nous nous disputions. Son visage s'illumina et il sourit comme si il avait déjà gagner, on aurait dit qu'il me prenait pour un trophée. Je suis venue ici pour que nous clarifions la situation entre nous. Il était tout souriant et il me fit son sourire qui avant faisait flancher mes genoux mais là, je ne ressentais rien du tout à part de la colère et du dégout. Son sourire était fade par rapport à celui d'Alice. Je ne devais pas penser à elle en ce moment je devais rester concentrée.

-_Mais il n'y a rien à dire Bella, je t'aimes et tu m'aime donc on se remet ensemble et nous allons recommencer ce que nous avions avant que je partes._ Il semblait si sure de lui que j'en étais écœurée, il se trompait vraiment sur mon compte, il ne pense qu'à lui et mon opinion importe peu. Il s'était encore avancé vers moi et je recula encore une fois, il était confus, je pris la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire n seul mot.

-_Justement, tu te trompes. Ton départ ma fait vraiment mal et j'ai réfléchit sur notre relation. C'est toi qui choisissait pour moi et tu ne demandais jamais mon avis. Je ne t'aimes plus Edward._ Il était surpris et il affichait une mine où il y avait un mélange de douleur, de colère et de surprise.

-_Comment ça tu ne m'aimes plus, _il m'avait dit cela d'un ton dur, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'avais peur et je recula encore d'un pas

-_Oui, je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, _je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais surtout que maintenant il voudrait savoir qui s'était et qu'il pourrait la tuer. Ses traits se durcirent, et il commença à avancer vers moi. J'avais vraiment peur maintenant, il semblait tellement en colère.

-_Qui ? QUI ?_ cria t-il. Je sursauta et il m'attrapa et serra mes bras fortement. Il me secouait pour avoir une réponse mais je ne répondais pas car si je lui disait il pourrait faire du mal à mon lutin de vampire. _C'est qui! Qui a osé prendre se qui m'appartiens_! » Il était dans une telle fureur qu'il était impossible de le raisonner. Je commençais à ne plus voir les choses correctement et ne plus comprendre ce qu'il disait car à chaque fois qu'il me secouait ma tête cognait contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi. La seule chose à quoi je pensais était le doux visage d'Alice lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle était tellement belle, toujours là pour les autres, je savais que je faisais la bonne chose car si il le découvrait il pourrait lui faire du mal voir la tuer et je ne pouvais pas concevoir un monde sans Alice. La dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre conscience fut Jasper qui attaquait Edward et je sentis une personne qui me retint avant que je ne tombe parterre.

Lorsque je repris conscience je me trouvais sur un lit très confortable, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Je m'assis sur le lit et regarda la chambre où je me trouvais. Elle était tout simplement sublime, elle était très colorée mais tout s'accordait. Cette chambre me faisait penser à une seule personne: Alice. On pouvait se demander si Jasper vivait vraiment ici. Je remarqua alors que ma tête était bandée, je regarda si j'avais d'autre blessure mais je n'avais que des bleus dans les bras. Mon inspection finit quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, c'était Carlisle,

« -_Alors Bella, comment vas-tu?_ Il était inquiet mais il affichait une professionnel.

-_Je crois que je vais bien_, je ne savais pas comment j'allais en fait je ne ressentais aucune douleur. _Je ne ressens rien du tout en fait._

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai injecté de la morphine pour pouvoir fermer la_ _blessure que tu avais à la tête. Écoutes, je suis profondément désolé du comportement d'Edward, il le regrette aussi. En ce qui concerne ton père, je lui ait dit que tu tu es tombés dans les escaliers._ Je pense aussi que cette accident aurait pu se produire avec ma maladresse légendaire. I_l est tard, j'ai appelé ton père pour lui dire que tu étais chez nous mais il s'inquiète. Alice va te raccompagner._ J'acquiesçai et Alice arriva dans la chambre tandis que Carlisle sortait.

-_Alors comment tu vas?_ Elle était inquiète pour moi ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement. Je me leva et faillis m'écrouler parterre tant mes jambes étaient flageolantes, avant que je tombe elle me rattrapa. Notre proximité fit battre mon cœur encore plus rapidement.

-_Je crois que je vais bien, c'est juste la morphine qui fait encore un peu effet_. J'avais bafouillé car elle m'avait regarder droit dans les yeux.

-_Je suis désolée,_ je ne voyais pas de quoi elle voulait parler cependant elle répondit à ma question comme si elle avait lu mes pensées. _Je suis désolée d'être arriver si tard, tu n'aurais pas eu cette blessure à la tête sinon._ Elle mit sa main sur le bandage et elle détourna le regard. J'aimais quand elle me touchait mais je savais qu'elle ne le voyais pas comme ça.

-_Ne sois pas désolée, au contraire je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauver et Jasper aussi. _J'étais nerveuse maintenant car j'avais parler de son homme alors que cela me faisait mal.

-_Tu nous dois rien, c'est à cause de nous qu'Edward t'ait attaqué, si j'avais regardé ton futur j'aurais pu le voir mais non, je n'ai pas regarder en pensant qu'Edward n'oserait jamais te toucher. Quel crétin!_ Elle était vraiment en colère et moi j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit en colère, j'étais vraiment bizarre. _Je te jure que si Jasper ne m'avait pas arrêter je l'aurais tué! _Sa préoccupation me remplissait de joie, peut être qu'elle aussi voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous.

_Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de te ramener avant que Charlie ne vienne chez nous. »_ J'acquiesçai et elle m'aida à sortir de sa chambre et à descendre les escaliers, avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrer Esmée vint me demander comment j'allais et me faire des excuses pour le comportement d'Edward.

Lorsque nous sortîmes dehors je pus voir que la nuit était tombée. Alice nous dirigea vers la voiture de Carlisle et elle m'aida à monter à l'intérieur. Le trajet jusque chez moi se passa dans le silence mais heureusement qu'elle conduisait vite sinon j'aurais pu dire une bêtise.

Arriver chez moi, elle m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à sortir mais elle n'utilisa pas sa vitesse inhumaine car Charlie nous attendez à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Alice allait m'aider à marcher il se dépêcha de venir à notre rencontre car il pensait qu'une personne aussi petite et frêle qu'Alice ne pouvais pas me porter. Il se trompait largement , elle aurait pu si elle le voulait soulever mon camion avec un seul doigt. Alice le laissa faire car elle devait le rôle d'humaine avec Charlie.

« -_Bella, comment fais-tu pour toujours tomber? _Même si il essayait de plaisanter je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

-_Je tiens ça de toi Papa,_ lui répondis-je et nous sourîmes tout les deux car si j'avais hérité quelque chose de mon père c'était bien de sa maladresse. _Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, c'est juste l'effet de la morphine qui me fait cette effet là,_ j'essayais de le rassurer. Il se détendit un peu à mes paroles.

Arriver à l'intérieur de la maison Alice s'excusa et partit car il était déjà tard et demain nous avions cours. Mon père m'aida à m'installer dans une chaise de la cuisine, je savais que nous devions parler.

« -_Alors tu es sure que ça va? _

-_Puisque je te le dis, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai la tête dure! _Je fis semblant de taper sur ma tête pour le dérider un peu. Il sourit un peu. _Tu as déjà manger?_ Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, alors pourquoi était tu chez les Cullen?_ Je savais qu'il allait me poser cette question, j'avais déjà préparer une réponse.

-_Je suis aller voir Alice pour un devoir et tu connais la suite,_ je ne voulais entrer dans les détails car je ne savais pas ce que Carlisle lui avait dit, et si je disais une chose qui était contraire à ce qui lui avait été raconter, il pourrait poser des questions dérangeantes.

-_Oui, je te demande de faire attention la prochaine fois Bella, _j'acquiesçai, T_u as besoin de moi?_ Me demanda t-il

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Papa, je vais me débrouiller et puis je ne ressent presque plus les effets de la morphine. »_ Il partit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. J'avais faim mais je n'avais pas la force de me faire à manger je pris donc un fruit et le mangea. Je pris mon temps car je n'avais pas sommeil et je n'avais aucun devoirs à faire. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi. Après avoir fini ma pomme, je monta dans ma chambre doucement car je ne voulais pas tomber. Arriver dans ma chambre, je pris mon pyjama et me changea, j'eus dû mal à mettre mon haut à cause de mon bandage mais avant que je ne fasse une bêtise des mains froides m'aidèrent, je les reconnues de suite. Pourquoi est-elle ici? Après avoir mis mon haut elle se mis face à moi et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à lire ses yeux.

« -_Je suis venue à cause de Victoria et Edward, je crois qu'une rencontre entre vous ne sera pas bénéfique pour vous deux_. J'acquiesçai car je pensais la même chose et je n'aurais pas réussit à parler.

_Alors comment te sens-tu?_ Elle s'inquiétait encore pour moi même si je lui répétais que j'allais bien, je voyais bien qu'elle s'en voulait encore,

-_Je vais bien, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que ma sieste de tout à l'heure ne pas suffit,_ j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle sourit et elle me poussa vers mon lit pour que je me couche. Je m'installa dans mon lit et je fus surprise car elle se posa à côté de moi. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement? Je n'allais pas me plaindre donc je lui souris et elle me souris en retour.

-_Alors Samedi tu sors avec Angela?_ Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Angela. Je souris car j'étais contente qu'Angela ait proposé cette idée car elle marchait à merveille.

-_Oui, elle me l'avait proposé l'autre jour mais j'avais dû refuser car je devais aller chez les Black mais comme avec Jake et moi on ne se parle plus trop j'ai décider d'accepter enfin de compte l'offre d'Angela. » _Ça faisait du bien de parler avec Alice. Elle me sourit, je n'étais pas la seule à qui ça avait manqué.

Je commençai à sentir la fatigue, mais avant de m'endormir Alice me pris dans ses bras. C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que je m'endormis.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? Moi je le trouve pas top, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues,

Je vous dis à la semaine prochain et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Salut, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. Désolée j'ai pas eut le temps de taper la suite. Je suis maintenant en vacances j'aurais plus de temps a consacrer à ma fanfiction.

Je sais que c'est embetant d'attendre la suite d'une fanfiction mais on doit faire avec. Je vous remercie de votre patience et Bonne lecture!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 11**_

Je me réveilla avec des bras froid autour de moi qui m'étaient familiers, se réveiller dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez c'était comme le ciel pour moi. Je me souvins d'hier, j'espérais que je n'allais pas croiser Edward, il m'avait plus énervée que fais peur, il me prenais pour sa chose! Mais quel imbécile, je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne même si elle ne veux pas de moi. Quoi que en ce moment je commence à penser qu'elle me veut elle aussi. Je souris en pensant au plan d'Angela, j'aurais la preuve si oui ou non Alice voulait être plus qu'amie avec moi.

Je me retourna dans ses bras et lui souris, elle était toujours aussi belle, la proximité entre nous commencé à être pour moi de plus en plus inconfortable. Cette proximité était insoutenable, je ne pouvais pas la toucher comme je la voulais alors que nos corps se touchaient presque. Elle me sourit en retour,

« -_Bonjour, comment vas-tu? _Elle était inquiète de mon état, c'est vrai qu'hier Edward n'y avait pas été de main morte., j'avais encore un peu mal à la tête mais cela passera avec de l'aspirine.

-_Ça va, je vais bien, » _se réveiller dans ses bras m'avait aider à me sentir mieux, tout en elle était pour une source de bonheur et de bien être, son odeur, ses bras frêles mais puissant, la douceur de sa peau, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Elle me sourit et mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, elle me fit un clin d'œil se qui n'arrangea pas le rythme de mon cœur. Elle savait qu'elle me faisait cette effet là et elle en rajoutait, j'aurais ma revanche aujourd'hui, tu vas me le payer dans quelques heures très chère Alice. Je me leva et alla choisir mes vêtements mais je vis que mes vêtements étaient déjà choisit, j'aurais dû le prévoir, je me retourna et lui souris et elle me renvoya mon sourire en plus éclatant. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de la semaine, Angela avait prévue de faire encore plus fort que la dernière fois, la journée promettait d'être amusante pour moi et elle.

Après avoir fini ma douche, je descendis à la cuisine pour voir Alice cuisiner, elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tout les sens. Alice s'occupa de moi depuis ce matin et j'aimais ça, certes avant aussi elle s'occupait de moi mais là s'était comme si on était un couple. J'aimais cette idée que l'on soit un couple mais je savais que c'était irréalisable. Ma tête me lançait un peu mais la douleur serait acceptable pour la journée.

Elle nous conduisit à l'école et le silence régnait toujours entre nous, ce silence ne me dérangeais pas vu que je m'étais habitué. Arrivée à l'école, je vis qu'Angela était déjà là, j'étais heureuse de la revoir mais il semble qu'Alice elle ne l'était pas.

Angela vint nous voir et me fit la bise, cela me surpris mais je me souvins de son plan. Je fis comme si cela, ne me dérangeais pas, je remarqua que sa bouche était proche de la mienne , cela me gêna et je m'empourpra. Angela souriait à Alice mais ne lui fit pas la bise, en ce moment Alice faisait vraiment peur dans le sens où elle ressemble à un vampire. Alice affichait son masque où aucunes émotions étaient visible. Angela était vraiment la meilleure, Alice qui était d'habitude joyeuse, était d'humeur maussade voir en colère en ce moment. Angela prit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école, Alice nous suivait d'un pas lent mais elle était gracieuse comme à son habitude.

Angela n'avait pas le même cours que moi et Alice mais elle m'accompagna tout de même. Je jeta un regard en arrière à Alice et je pus voir que son masque qu'elle affichait depuis qu'on avait rencontré Angela commençait à s'effilocher. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'Angela nous accompagne en cours. Je souriais à Angela et lui serra la main pour lui montrer que je lui étais reconnaissante de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sourit et commença à me parler de ce qu'on allait faire samedi. Elle faisait tout pour m'aider à voir claire sur le mystère qu'était Alice.

Arrivée devant notre salle de classe, Angela me serra dans ses bras et me fit un clin d'œil. Alice rentra dans la classe sans un regard pour moi, elle s'installa à notre table sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Je n'essayai pas d'engager la conversation, je me rappelais très bien de ma rencontre avec Edward. Alors que la salle commençait à se remplir, Alice prit la parole:

« -_Je ne te savais pas aussi proche d'Angela_, dit-elle amer.

-_Oui, c'est nouveau. Elle me soutient et m'aide beaucoup_ » Ripostais-je. Je me retins de sourire car c'était vrai ce que j'avais dit mais Alice ne se doutait pas de comment Angela m'aidait. Le professeur arriva, ce qui mit un terme à notre conversation si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Durant toute la matinée, Alice ne prononça aucun mots. Elle était vraiment en colère, certes elle m''attendait à chaque cours mais elle ne prononça aucunes paroles. Je ne vis pas Edward à mon grand soulagement. Je pense qu'il avait dû s'éloigner de Forks pour chasser et se changer les idées. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, il me prenait pour un trophée. Alors qu'Alice prenait toujours en compte mon avis sauf pour le shopping.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, nous trouvâmes Angela en train de m'attendre, elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Pendant notre étreinte, j'entendis un grognement, cela ne pouvait être qu'Alice mais je pense que personne à part moi ne l'a entendu. J'étais contente le plan d'Angela fonctionnait, Alice était jalouse et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Angela prit ma main dans la sienne et nous avançâmes vers la cantine. Alice cette fois ci se tint à notre hauteur de mon côté. Angela me demanda si je voulais manger à leur table j'acceptai car j'appréciais la compagnie d'Angela même si je devais me supporter la compagnie de Mike et de Jessica. Elle demanda à Alice aussi pour pouvoir la faire enrager encore plus, Alice accepta mais je pus voir qu'elle aurait préféré manger avec sa famille.

Le repas fut amusant, Mike essayait toujours d'avoir mon attention mais Angela me sauva encore une fois.. Mike fronça les sourcils face à la soudaine proximité qu'il y avait entre Angela et moi, les autres ne semblèrent pas s'en apercevoir. Alice ne parla pas et fit semblant de manger mais je voyais qu'elle était triste ce qui me fit mal au cœur. Je posa ma main sur la sienne ,qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse, pour lui montrer que j'étais là et que je ne l'avais pas oublier. Elle sourit aussitôt, elle me regarda avec son regard de feu où je pouvais voir toutes les émotions qu'elle éprouvait: douleur, amour, reconnaissance et de la peur. Ma main quitta la sienne pour aller se loger sur sa cuisse, le sourire qu'elle avait disparu aussitôt et elle se tendit, personne autour de nous ne remarqua notre échange. Dès que ma main était rentrée en contact avec la sienne je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de la toucher. Même si elle s'était tendu quand j'avais posé ma main sur sa cuisse, elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire ou aucun geste pour que j'arrête. Son absence de réaction me donna le courage de continuer, je n'avais pas oublié notre baiser, les sensations qu'elle avait provoquait en moi simplement avec un baiser. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avec personne, pas même avec Edward, qui était il y a quelques temps l'amour de ma vie.

Alice affichait un sourire en coin, je remonta ma main très lentement, je n'étais plus consciente de notre environnement. Alors que ma main allait atteindre le haut de sa cuisse, la cloche sonna, se qui me ramena de nouveau dans le monde réel. Alice se leva rapidement de sa chaise mais à vitesse humaine et sortit de la cantine. Je m'en voulais, je l'avais touché comme on touche un amant et non un meilleur ami; elle était encore avec Jasper, je devais respecter ses choix. Je me leva tranquillement et me dirigea vers la sortie pour aller rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait à la porte. Je me dirigea donc vers notre prochain cours, Alice me suivait comme mon ombre, Angela était restée dans la cantine avec Ben pour lui parler ainsi que pour nous laisser un peu tranquille. Alice engagea la conversation avec enthousiasme comme à son habitude, c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous arrivâmes dans la salle de classe.

Alice me prit la main et elle nous dirigea vers notre table qui se trouvait au fond. La classe était déjà bien remplit car notre professeur d'anglais était très pointilleux sur les horaires. Alice n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, je ne plaignais pas, j'adorai la sensation de sa main froide mais douce contre la mienne. Nos mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'une avec l'autre. Alice caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce, cela me fit frissonner, elle voulait se venger de ce que je lui avait fait subir à la cantine.

Je fis un point sur la matinée, je me repassa toutes les réactions d'Alice qu'elle avait eut en présence d'Angela, tout les signes étaient là: elle était jalouse. D'une elle n'aimait pas quand une autre personne me touchait plus qu'il ne faut, de deux elle n'était pas insensible à mes caresses et elle y répondais même. Je savais à présent qu'elle était intéressait par moi mais il restait le problème Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Jasper, il avait déjà assez souffert dans sa vie et je ne voulais pas être une briseuse de couple.

A dire vrai, je ne me voyais pas aimer les filles, c'était juste Alice qui m'attirait et personne d'autres surtout pas à Edward. Il m'avait vraiment fait peur et je ne savais même pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour et devenir ami avec lui.

L'arrivée du professeur mit fin à mes pensées sombres sur Edward. Angela était déjà là, je ne l'avais même pas vu passé, elle remarqua que je la regardais et elle me sourit tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je sentis Alice se tendre aussitôt, pour la calmer je lui caressa la main de mon pouce. Elle se détendit enfin après quelques secondes.

L'après midi se passa relativement bien, Alice était beaucoup plus conviviale et plus dynamique que ce matin. Lors du cours de sport, qui était mon dernier cours de la journée, j'ai faillis frapper (ou plutôt tuer) avec ma raquette ma coéquipière qui n'était autre qu'Angela. Alice n'avais pas été contente de me laisser aller en cours avec Angela car elle ne serait pas là pour nous surveiller. Je pense qu'elle était proche du gymnase pour pouvoir nous écouter mais elle ne pourrait pas intervenir ce qui devait vraiment la frustrée. Angela avait stoppé son jeu car Alice n'était plus dans les parages et que Mike nous surveillait de près. Ce jeune homme pouvait être très collant quand il le voulait, il était très sympathique mais parfois il était très agaçant. Je réussit à sortir du cours seulement avec un bleu à la tête mais j'avais mal aux blessures que m'avait infligé Edward hier.

Alice m'attendait à la sortie du gymnase, elle vit de suite que je souffrais, elle marcha rapidement vers moi et posa sa main sur mon front pour réduire la chaleur de mon corps, je brulais. Sa main fraiche me fit un bien fou, je me pencha dans sa main pour avoir plus de fraicheur et arrêter mon mal de tête, elle sourit face à mon geste.

« -_Alors, comment a été ton cours?_ Elle savait que je savais qu'elle nous avait espionné mais elle profitait de la présence des autres élèves pour pouvoir jouer avec moi.

-_Je me suis cognée la tête avec ma propre raquette et j'ai faillit tuer Angela. Mais grâce à elle nous avons gagner quelques matchs_. A mes mots elle perdit son sourire, même si elle avait tout vue, elle n'appréciait pas que je valorise Angela. En parlant du loup, Angela vint nous rejoindre.

-_Fais attention à toi Bella, tu vas finir par te tuer un de ces jours_.

-_Heureusement que tu es là, sinon je me serai tuer en essayant de frapper ce maudit volant. _Nous rigolâmes et je vis qu'Alice avait un petit sourire, ma maladresse légendaire était vraiment très gênante parfois.

-_A demain Bella, je passe te chercher à 15 heures_, dit-elle en souriant.

-_D'accord, bonne soirée et bonne nuit_! Lui dis-je

-_Merci à toi aussi, _» elle me serra dans ces bras et me fit la bise, ces lèvres frôlèrent les mienne encore une fois, je rougis furieusement même si je savais que c'était pour « jouer » cela me gêner un peu, je ne savais pas Angela aussi joueuse.

Alice grogna encore une fois et cette fois ci je pense qu'Angela la elle aussi entendu. Elle jeta un regard à Alice et elle partit vers sa voiture.

Je jeta un regard plein de reproche à Alice, comment pouvait-elle mettre en danger le secret de sa famille? Elle haussa les épaules en réponse et se dirigea vers la Mercedes de Carlisle. Je la suivis en me demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi inconsciente avec son secret; elle était jalouse au point de faire découvrir son secret? Je ne la savais pas comme ça. Elle m'ouvrit tout de même ma porte, je la remercia et entra dans la voiture. Elle ferma la porte et elle fut à sa place en moins de deux, leur vitesse m'impressionnait toujours.

Je réfléchis encore une fois à cette journée, je fus prise de remords, on avait peut être était trop loin avec Angela. Elle m'avait sauvé d'Edward et s'était occupé de moi et je la remerciais ainsi. J'étais vraiment ingrate mais c'était à cause de mon amour pour elle que je faisais des choses stupides. Même si je savais qu'on ne pouvais pas être ensemble, l'amour et le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle, ne cessait d'augmenter. Chaque secondes que je passais avec elle, je devenais de plus en plus éprise d'elle. Elle était mon tout.

Prise d'un soudaine envie de la touche, je posa ma main sur sa main qui se trouvait sur la boîte de vitesse. Elle me regarda surprise par mon geste, elle n'avait pas dû le voir. J'avais pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, j'avais besoin de la savoir près de moi, j'avais peur de la perde encore une fois. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je n'avais pas peur d'avoir un accident avec elle,avec ses sens surdéveloppés et son don, je me savais en sécurité avec elle. Elle leva nos mains et entrelaça nos doigts, ensuite elle approcha nos mains de sa bouche pour embrasser nos mains. La douceur de ses lèvres fit augmenter mon rythme cardiaque, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arriver chez moi. Elle avait toujours nos mains enlacées proche de sa bouche. Elle embrassait encore une fois mes doigts, mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles mêmes tellement ce geste était rempli d'amour et de douceur. Les sensations que j'éprouvais étaient trop fortes , j'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser mais je savais que je n'avais pas le droit, elle n'était pas libre.

Elle continuait ses baisers, elle embrassait chacun de mes doigts, c'était une torture. Il fallait que je l'arrête sinon je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

« -_Alice stop_, gémis-je, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir, la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau était trop pour moi. Elle arrête enfin sa douce torture même si je voulais qu'elle continue. Ses lèvres étaient encore proche de mes doigts., je sentais son souffle sur ma main.

_-Pourquoi_? Elle me demandait pourquoi, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait pu oublier Jasper, son mari. _Je sais que tu apprécies ce que je fais, moi aussi_, dit-elle je pouvais entendre tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi

-_On ne peut pas_, ma voix était pleine de luxure, mon ton contredisait complètement mes paroles.

-_Ah oui?_ _Et pourquoi ça?_ Elle s'était rapprochée de moi, son odeur était tellement envoutante, je n'arrivais plus à penser, elle était partout. Je la sentais, je la touchais, je la voyais et je l'entendais, un seul de mes sens n'avait pas encore eut la joie de faire sa connaissance. Cette pensée me fit frémir de plaisir, j'avais envie de tout cela mais on ne pouvait pas car elle était mariée. Je ne me sentais pas capable de former une phrase complète, je dis un seul mot qui pourrait l'arrêter de suite.

-_Jasper..._

* * *

Voilà pour la suite du chapitre 11, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé. Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas!!

Bella-Swan01 a écrit une fanfiction qui est basé sur mes 11 premiers chapitre allez la lire, elle est pas mal du tout.

Voilà à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Reviews!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, après une longue attente (je suis désolée) voici le chapitre 12.

Je remercie les personnes qui me lisent et les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, alors Merci!!!!

Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages, les lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Voici le chapitre 12

* * *

Chapitre 12

-_Jasper... »_ soufflais-je je vis qu'on était déjà arriver chez moi.

Alice stoppa ses caresses mais elle souriait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle souriait, je venais de lui rappeler qu'elle était mariée alors qu'elle était en train de le tromper et elle était heureuse, je n'arrivais pas à la suivre. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa son front contre le mien, le contact de sa peau était tellement apaisant, son souffle sur mes lèvres ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir. Un frisson me parcourut mais ce n'était pas dû à sa peau glaciale mais plutôt au fait que les lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes. J'avais fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait posé son front contre le mien, je ne savais pas qu'elle expression elle arborait. Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu elle prit la parole:

« -_Oublies Jasper_, susurra-t-elle, elle frotta son nez au mien alors que j'allais lui demander ce que cela signifiait, elle m'avait fait perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je me repris enfin après quelques secondes.

-_Je peux l'oublier mais je peux pas oublier que tu es sa femme,_ murmurais-je, je n'avais pas confiance en ma voix pour parler plus fort et je savais qu'elle pouvais m'entendre.

-_Je ne le suis plus pour très longtemps_, ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes quand elle prononça le mot « _longtemps_ ». Je n'arrivais pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'une sa proximité m'empêchait de comprendre correctement ce qu'elle venait de dire et de deux une partie en moi avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire et ne voulais pas y croire.

-_Quoi?_ Fut la seule réponse que je lui donna, mais avec ce simple mot j'avais résumé mes pensées.

-_Jasper et moi avons décidé de nous séparer, il sait quels sont mes sentiments envers toi et les tiens envers moi. Certes, ce n'est pas facile pour lui mais il ne veut pas empêcher deux personnes qui s'aiment ,comme nous nous aimons, d'être ensemble. Au début, je ne voulais pas que l'on se sépare mais il m'a dit que mes sentiments exprimaient le contraire. Il sait que nous n'avons pas fait exprès de tomber amoureuse l'une de l'autre. _J'ouvris enfin les yeux, la première chose que je vis, fut le sourire éclatant d'Alice, mon cœur accéléra encore sa cadence, je pensais que c'était impossible. Le sourire d'Alice m'avait montré que je pouvais exprimer mes sentiments sans avoir peur de me faire rejeter.

-_C'est vrai?_ Chuchotais-je même si je le savais j'avais besoin d'une confirmation de sa part car c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-_Oui. Tout ce qui a de plus vrai, je peux continuer maintenant?_ » J'acquiesçai, j'avais perdu la faculté de parler.

Elle éloigna son visage du mien,et elle reprit la position de tout à l'heure, ses lèvres sur ma main gauche et recommença ses caresses. Elle embrassait ma main tout en me fixant du regard. Elle se rapprocha encore une fois de moi, ma respiration était erratique, j'avais fait des milliers de rêves à propos de notre premier baiser et là mon vœu aller être exhaussé. Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches des miennes, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux mêmes, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas donc j'attendis qu'elle fasse le fasse. Mais je ne sentis jamais ses lèvres sur les miennes et je ne ressentais mêmes plus son haleine sur mes lèvres, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas embrassé, ses paroles étaient pourtant très claires ainsi que ces gestes. J'ouvris les yeux pour avoir une réponse à ma question. Je vis qu'Alice s'était assise correctement dans son siège, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était là-bas et non à coté de moi en train de m'embrasser. Alice dû sentir mon incompréhension parce que je sentis sa main serrer la mienne, je vis qu'elle semblait aussi frustrée par ce presque baiser.

« -_Ton père arrive_, me dit-elle, _je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'il nous voit en train de nous embrasser, et lui n'aimerai pas l'apprendre ainsi_. » Elle avait raison, Charlie n'apprécierait pas de me voir en train d'embrasser ma meilleur amie devant la maison, je fis une grimace rien qu'en y pensant, Alice rigola face à ma grimace ce qui détendit l'atmosphère entre nous. Nous sortîmes de la voiture en même temps et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma maison. Je pense que mon père à un don pour gâcher mes moments intimes mais il ne l'a développé que récemment, car il n'avait jamais interrompu un moment entre moi et Edward.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour faire nos devoirs pour ne pas paraître suspectes quand Charlie arriverait, il allait arriver dans cinq minutes selon Alice, et Alice avait toujours raison enfin presque. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer, Alice était libre, célibataire enfin bientôt mais elle le sera, j'étais heureuse enfin une bonne nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours. Le problème sera la réaction de sa famille si on se mettait ensemble, je ne sais pas comment Edward réagira, j'avais peur de comment il allait le prendre car il n'avait pas bien réagit quand il avait appris que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. En y réfléchissant je pense qu'il avait simplement mal au cœur car je ne l'aimais plus.

Alice m'aida pour mes devoirs, et c'est ainsi que nous trouva mon père, il avait une expression confuse sur son visage car il avait dû voir la voiture de Carlisle dehors et il se demandait certainement ce qui m'était arrivée.

« -_Bella?_ Mon père avait cette fâcheuse habitude de demander si j'étais à la maison.

-_Oui Char... Papa je suis dans le salon._ Répondis-je alors que je l'entendais se diriger vers moi enfin nous.

-_Alice! Heureux de te voir! Comment vas-tu?_ Mon père était heureux de voir Alice, je doutais qu'il l'aurait été autant si il nous avait découvert il y a cinq minutes. Je jeta un regard vers Alice et je vis qu'elle souriait de son sourire qui éblouit les gens, mon père l'était d'ailleurs.

-_Bonjour Charlie, je vais bien et vous?_ Mon père mit du temps à répondre car il était trop éblouit par son sourire.

-_Oui... oui je vais bien. Alors vous faites quoi les filles?_ Charlie n'était pas curieux mais il essayait de s'intéresser à se que je faisais un minimum.

-_Nous faisons nos devoirs, comme ça on sera tranquille ce week-end _», répondis-je, mon père acquiesça et se dirigea vers son fauteuil. Il attendait que nous finissions pour allumer la télévision. Il fit la conversation car il n'aimait pas les silences, Alice lui répondit volontier, elle aimait parler.

J'avais oublié que demain j'allais au cinéma avec Angela. Même si notre petite comédie n'était plus nécessaire, Angela avait été enthousiaste pour notre journée entre filles, je lui devais bien ça. Je ne savais pas ce que pensais Alice de cette sortie, on avait pas eut le temps d'en parler. En fait nous n'avions pas eut le temps de parler du tout, surtout sur ce que nous allions faire.

Avec l'aide d'Alice, je finis mes devoirs rapidement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine pour que je puisse manger quelques chose.

Je pris une pomme et m'assis sur une chaise, Alice s'assit à côté de moi, elle ne me quitta pas du regard une seule fois, son regard était troublant, son regard était en feu. Je pouvais entendre la télévision que mon père avait allumé après notre départ du salon.

Je détourna mon regard d'elle et je rougis, je sentis Alice se rapprochait de moi, je ne la regarda pas car je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Alice avait été claire tout à l'heure mais peut être que maintenant elle ne voulait plus que l'on soit plus que des amies.

Je sentis sa main sur mon visage, elle me caressa le menton mais je ne la regarda pas. Elle prit mon menton entre ses doigts puissants et me força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -_Bella,_ susurra t-elle, _pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder dans les yeux? Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal?_ Elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement, à vrai dire moi non plus.

-_Je... non tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est que... je pensais que tu... laisses tomber._ Je la regarda dans les yeux car elle tenait encore mon visage dans sa main. Elle était envoutante, ses yeux était entre le marron et l'or, la couleur de ses yeux lui correspondait complètement.

-_Et si on montait dans ta chambre? J'ai envie de continuer se que nous faisions tout à l'heure sans être interrompu par ton père,_ dit-elle avec un sourire taquin, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues directement. J'acceptai et me leva pour me diriger vers les escaliers, Alice sur mes talons.

-_Papa, nous allons dans ma chambre_ » criais-je des escaliers, je l'entendis acquiescer certainement trop prit par un match de baseball.

Nous fûmes rapidement arriver devant la porte de ma chambre, j'ouvris la porte et nous entrâmes dans ma chambre,dès j'eus fermé la porte Alice me plaqua doucement contre celle ci, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes rêves n'égalaient pas la réalité. Ce baiser est mille fois mieux que mes rêves, la sensations de ses lèvres douces comme la soie sur mes lèvres étaient indescriptible, mes souvenirs de notre premier baiser ne faisait pas justice à la réalité.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité et une seconde en même temps. Le baiser avait était chaste mais tellement intense. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi, elle avait un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage, ce sourire était tellement beau. Elle prit ma main et elle me ramena sur mon lit.

Je m'allongea, elle en fit de même, nos mains toujours entrelaçaient. Maintenant que je l'avais je ne la lâcherait plus

Nous restâmes à nous regarder nous pourrions discuter plus tard, nous voulions profiter de ce moment. Mon père nous appela pour le dîner, que je n'avais pas préparé, je ne voulais pas descendre car le moment que nous venions de partager était magique pour moi. Nous nous levâmes avec réticence, Alice déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte et de descendre à la cuisine, je resta un moment dans ma chambre, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi et qu'elle les exprimaient sans aucunes retenues.

Je descendis me rendant compte que mon père allait se douter de quelque chose, si il m'interrogeait je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre vu que moi et Alice n'avons pas éclaircit notre situation.

J'arrivai en bas pour voir que mon père avait commandé des pizzas, il avait vu que je ne préparais rien et avait décidé de commander au lieu de m'appeler, je ne méritais pas mon père, je l'avais fait tellement souffrir pendant les derniers mois et il étais toujours et là et m'encourageait à aller de l'avant. C'est ce que je faisais avec Alice.

Alice s'excusa car elle devait rentrer chez elle pou dîner, bonne excuse pour ne pas expliquer pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas. Je l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte alors que mon père était toujours dans la cuisine.

« -_Je serai dans ta chambre quand tu aura finis de manger, le temps que je rentre chez moi pour y déposer la voiture de Carlisle. Il faut qu'on parle. »_ Dit-elle sérieusement mais elle souriait toujours, j'acquiesçai à ces paroles ne savant pas quoi répondre et comment lui dire « au revoir ». Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa encore une fois, je ne m'y attendais pas mais je le voulais tellement. Je répondis à son baiser avec enthousiasme, elle se retira du baiser car il devenait de plus en plus passionné et mon père était juste à côté. J'étais essoufflais comme si j'avais couru le marathon de New-York, elle aussi était essoufflait mais c'était par simple habitude pas par manque d'air. Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers la berline noire du patriarche de la famille Cullen. Alice me salua avant de partir vers la demeure des Cullen. Je ferma la porte avec un grand sourire, je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine et nous mangeâmes en parlant de notre journée, mon père pouvait voir que quelque chose avait changé mais il ne posa aucune question.

Le repas fini, je m'empressai de débarrasser la table pour pouvoir monter dans ma chambre et être prête avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Je monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte, je me dirigea de suite vers ma commode pour aller prendre mes affaires et commença à m'habiller. J'enlevai mon jean pour mettre un vieux survêtement. J'enlevai mon haut pour mettre un vieux t-shirt de base-ball que mon père m'avait offert. Alors que j'allais mettre le t-shirt, je sentis deux bras m'entourer, je me tendis mais je me laissa retomber dans l'étreinte quand je reconnus l'odeur de l'intrus ou plutôt de l'intruse. Je me sentis rougir quand je remarqua ma tenue.

« -_Tu devrais fermer ta fenêtre si tu ne veux pas que des monstres n'y entre,_ Susurra la voix de mon ange.

-_Si c'est à toi que tu penses, j'aurais plutôt dis un ange,_ répliquais-je, je n'aimais pas qu'elle se compare à un monstre alors qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs personnes que je n'aie jamais connu. _Mais j'avoue que parfois tu es un vrai petit démon quand cela concerne le shopping_, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère parce que je savais qu'elle allait contester ce que j'avais dit. Je la sentis sourire dans mes cheveux. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, je me retourna et quémanda sa bouche, elle accepta de bon cœur. Le baiser était tout d'abord chaste avant de devenir passionné, le fait que je sois en soutien-gorge m'exciter encore plus. Alice aussi semblait prise dans le moment, elle commença à me diriger vers mon lit mais elle s'arrêta, toute essoufflée.

-_Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'arrête là sinon ça pourrait aller plus loin et je crois qu'il faut d'abord éclaircir la situation entre nous_, elle était à bout de souffle tout comme moi.

-_Je...euh...que...oui, je pense que tu as raison,_ je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je n'avais jamais eut autant envie de quelqu'un. Ma raison avait du mal à faire face à mon envie d'Alice mais Alice s'était éloignée de moi comprenant mon combat intérieur, je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle sur mes hormones. Alice avait du mal à se contrôler aussi vu que ses yeux étaient noires charbon, j'étais heureuse de savoir que je lui faisais de l'effet.

-_On devrait s'asseoir_, conseilla Alice, je m'exécuta car je ne penses pas que mes jambes pourraient supporter mon poids encore longtemps, elle s'assit à côté de moi. Un ange passa avant qu'Alice ne prenne la parole, je ne savais pas quoi dire car elle savait ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et que j'étais libre mais elle elle ne l'était pas encore et elle m'avait dit qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour moi mais indirectement.

_J'éprouve de forts sentiments envers toi Bella et je..._ elle semblait incertaine sur ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, chose rare chez Alice. _Je... jemedemandaissituvoulaissortiravecmoi_? Elle avait parlé tellement rapidement que je me demandais si elle avait vraiment parlé.

Je la regardais en fronçant des sourcils.

-_Je n'ai pas compris tu peux parler à vitesse humaine s'il te plaît?_ Je lui souriais pour l'encourager. Elle souffla un bon coup et me regarda droit dans les yeux, je fus figer par l'amour que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux.

-_Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi_? Elle avait peur de ma réaction, je ne répondis pas tout de suite tant j'étais heureuse, elle a dû prendre cela comme un refus parce qu'elle rajouta. _Je suis désolée, oublies..._ je posa mon index sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

-_Je serais ravie de sortir avec toi,_ je la regarda avec amour et elle me répondis avec un sourire éblouissant. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec beaucoup de douceur, nos lèvres ne firent que s'effleurer mais le moment était magique, inoubliable. Elle se recula et posa son front contre le mien.

-_Je pense que tu devrais mettre ton t-shirt, même si cela me dérange pas de te voir ainsi je pense que tu pourrais attraper froid._ Je rougis face à son commentaire et à son clin d'œil suggestif. Je pris mon t-shirt qui se trouvait par terre j'avais dû le laisser tomber quand Alice m'avait prit dans ses bras. Je le mis.

_Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour l'humaine de se coucher sinon elle sera fatiguée pour sa sortie avec son amie Angela, »_ elle avait dit cela avec un ton taquin, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi pour demain.

Je lui souris et me glissa sous mes couvertures qu'elle avait préparé pour moi pendant que je mettais mon haut. Elle se posa à côté de moi mais au dessus des couvertures. Je plaça ma tête sur son épaule, et elle se positionna de tel sorte que je souffre pas demain au cou. Je l'aimais tellement.

Je m'endormis en l'écoutant fredonner, ma dernière pensée fut que j'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu vous avez aimé, n'oubliez de laisser une petite review. Merci de m'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre

A+


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne Année 2010 et bonne santé!

Avec le début de cette nouvelle année voici mon nouveau chapitre qui a été dur à écrire, j'espère que vous l'apprécirez.

Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Attention lemon dans le chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je me réveilla en sentant de douces caresses sur mon visage, je souris en reconnaissant les douces mains de ma vampire préférée. Je me souvins de la nuit précédente et je souris car nous étions officiellement ensemble. La journée s'annonçait prometteuse: d'une je serai avec la femme que j'aime et de deux j'allais sortir avec Angela qui m'avais aidé à ouvrir les yeux d'Alice. Je me retournai dans l'étreinte d'Alice pour lui faire face, elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il m'aie été donné de voir.

« _Bonjour, Bella au bois dormant_, me dit-elle. Je souris à cette référence, je n'avais rien de belle.

-_Salut, vampirella,_ répliquais-je. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et me tira la langue je ne pus me retenir de rire face à ce comportement enfantin.

-_Très drôle_. Elle fit mine de bouder mais je vis qu'elle avait le coin des lèvres relevé. _Dis-moi tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, il y aurait-il une raison particulière à cette soudaine jovialité ?_ Me demanda-t-elle

-_Euh... je sais pas?_ _Peut-être le fait que je vais sortir avec la plus belle personne au monde, oui je crois bien que c'est ça,_ dis-je avec mon visage le plus sérieux.

-_C'est plutôt moi qui vais sortir avec la plus belle,_ je ne fis aucun commentaire, je savais d'avance que je ne gagnerais jamais contre Alice. Elle profita de mon silence pour s'approcher de moi et pour m'embrasser, je reculai doucement. Son visage exprimait l'incompréhension, je m'empressai de m'expliquer avant qu'elle ne comprenne autre chose.

-_Je ne me suis pas encore lavé les dents_, expliquais-je, elle me sourit et se recula.

-_Très bien, tu devrais commencé à te préparer il est déjà dix heures et Angela vient te chercher à quize heures, j'aimerais profiter de toi avant qu'elle ne vienne te voler à moi_, elle se leva pour me donner l'exemple.

-_D'accord je vais me doucher, à toute à l'heure »_, je lui envoya un baiser pour me faire pardonner pour le baiser que je lui avais refusé. Elle rigola et fit semblant de l'attraper et de le déposer sur ses lèvres. Je me dépêchai d'aller dans la salle de bain, arrivée dedans je me déshabillai le plus rapidement possible sans que je ne tombe et sans que je ne me blesse, ce n'était pas le moment. Je rentrai dans la douche et profitai de l'eau chaude qui me détendit aussitôt.

Alors que j'allais sortir de la douche je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements. Je pris une serviette et je restai debout devant la porte comme ci mes vêtements aller apparaître d'eux mêmes.

Je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre après tout Alice m'avait déjà vu ainsi. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je rentrai et vis qu'Alice était toujours là mais elle m'avait préparé mes affaires, je lui souris et pris les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement mis sur mon lit, qu'elle avait fait par la même occasion. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'habiller devant elle ou si je devais aller dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Je décidai de me vêtir devant elle même si j'appréhendai sa réaction mais je me disais que cela aller pimenter les choses.

Alors que j'allais enlever ma serviette Alice m'interpella:

« -_Je vais te laisser je dois aller me changer chez moi, je serais de retour très vite_, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses mains comme ci elle était nerveuse. Je décidai pour voir si mon hypothèse était vrai de faire tomber ma serviette, Alice regardait partout dans la chambre sauf moi, j'avais raison. Je m'approchai d'elle, elle recula vers le mur, les rôles étaient inversés j'étais le chasseur et elle était la proie. J'avais une confiance en moi qui m'étonnais et qui devait étonner Alice par la même occasion, je n'étais pas connu pour avoir une très grande confiance en soi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivais mais être avec Alice me rendais plus sure de moi.

-_Tu veux déjà me quitter ?_ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, elle frissonna et je savais que ce n'était pas le froid. Cette réponse me mis en confiance et je continuai. _Nous avons très peu de temps avant qu'Angela vienne me chercher et je croyais que tu voulais profiter de moi ?_ Je reprenais ses mots, elle sourit et elle ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

-_Tu as raison, mais je pensais que tu voulais un peu d'intimité, _elle rentrait dans mon jeu, c'était parfait, qui allait craquer en premier? Et jusqu'où nous irons? J'étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout. La situation était gagnante-gagnante.

-_Il n'y pas à avoir d'intimité entre nous »_, chuchotais-je près de sa bouche, elle s'avança pour que nos lèvres se touchent enfin. Le baiser était doux, j'essayais de lui montrer toute l'affection que je lui portais et elle en faisait de même. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou pour me rapprocher d'elle cependant elle ne posa pas ses mains sur moi. Mais après quelques minutes le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, elle osa enfin poser ses mains sur ma peau nue, elle les posa sur ma hanche et me caressa. Je frissonnai, ses mains étaient froide sur ma peau en feu mais cela me fit du bien.

Je voulais que les choses aillent plus loin alors je décidai de caresser ses lèvres de ma langue pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Je souris dans le baiser, elle en avait autant envie que moi. Lorsque ma langue entra dans sa bouche je fus tout de suite accueilli par son haleine fraîche, le souvenir de notre dernier baiser ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. Elle avait pris le dessus dans le baiser, elle menait la danse sensuelle de nos langues. J'étais de plus en plus excitée, Alice m'embrassait avec tellement de passion que j'en voulais encore plus. Je voulais connaître la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau.

Ses mains migrèrent de ma hanche pour mon ventre, elle allait d'une lenteur qui allait me tuer. Mes tétons étaient érigés tel des pics, signe de mon excitation grandissante. Alice me poussa dans la direction de mon lit. Nous fûmes rapidement à côté de celui-ci, elle poussa plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et je tomba fortement sur celui-ci, elle rit de son rire angélique et elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je l'attirai vers moi et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser.

Prenant conscience que j'étais la seule à être nue, je commençai à balader mes mains sous son top et le remontai doucement en même temps que mes mains. Elle rompit le baiser pour que je puisse enlever son top. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant et nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux comme pour voir en l'autre si elle voulait aller plus loin. Je regarda Alice enfin sans son haut et la vue d' Alice en soutien-gorge et jean était indescriptible, elle était tout simplement divine. Je ne croyais pas à la chance que j'avais. Elle décida d'enlever son soutien-gorge, ses seins étaient sublimes, ses tétons étaient roses, ils ne demandaient qu'à être mangé. Mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes à son jean pour que je puisse voir à quoi elle ressemblait sans son jean. Elle enleva son jean avec mon aide. Elle était sublime, elle ressemblait à une déesse grec, il ne lui restait plus que son string, qui était assorti avec son soutien-gorge, je devais ressembler à une idiote la bouche grande ouverte devant elle. Elle sourit et elle posa son index son mon menton pour fermer ma bouche.

Ses yeux étaient noires, ce qui me suffisait pour comprendre qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin. Quant à moi, je l'étais aussi, l'humidité entre mes jambes en était la preuve, elle devait certainement sentir mon excitation, je hochai légèrement la tête car je voyais qu'elle n'était pas sure si je voulais aller plus loin.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, elle voulait calmer les choses car elle savait que c'était ma première fois. Elle caressa enfin ma poitrine et mes tétons qui réclamaient son attention depuis tout à l'heure, ses caresses étaient douces mais ferme. Je fermai les yeux, les sensations que je ressentais étaient trop fortes, je gémis fortement, je pensai à Charlie mais Alice continua ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être là. Elle stoppa le baiser et commença à embrasser mon cou, elle parsema des baiser sur ma clavicule, et elle se dirigea doucement vers ma poitrine. Elle embrassa le haut de mon sein gauche tout en se dirigeant vers mon téton. Elle prit entre ses lèvres et le mordilla, je me cambrai voulant me rapprocher encore plus de sa bouche. Je gémissait de plus en plus, sachant que Charlie n'était pas là, je ne me privais pas.

Ayant donné toute l'attention que méritait mon téton gauche, elle s'attaqua à celui de droite. Je voulais plus, j'avais besoin d'elle autre part. Elle semblait comprendre mon attende car elle laissa mon sein droit pour se diriger vers ma partie intime. Elle laissa sa bouche trainer sur mon ventre tandis que ses mains trainer sur mes cuisses. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de ma féminité avec sa bouche et ses mains caressaient légèrement mes lèvres intimes. J'eus un sursaut à cause de la différence de température, Avant que ses doigts ne découvrent un territoire que personne n'avait jamais exploré.

Elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencer plutôt mais cette fois nous étions peau contre peau les sensations de l'autre était décuplé. Elle m'embrassait quand elle décida de franchir mes lèvres intimes. Elle se dirigea de suite vers mon clitoris, je fus électrisée par cette sensation. Je n'avais jamais connu rien de tel. Elle le pinça, ma réaction se fit instantanée, je poussai mes hanches vers le haut, vers elle: ma demande était claire: je voulais plus.

« _Plus... _» gémis-je, elle ne se fit pas prier et elle descendit sa main vers mon entrer. Elle fit glisser ses doigts lentement en moi, elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais c'était inévitable. Je me crispai de douleur mais je hochai la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle entreprit de lent va-et-vient, je grimaçai de douleur mais elle essaya de me faire oublier la douleur en m'embrassant et en jouant avec ma poitrine. Je ressentais de la douleur et du plaisir en même temps; c'était une sensation bizarre mais agréable . Je commençai à bouger mes hanches pour les faire correspondre à son mouvement qui devenait de plus en plus rapide.

Ma respiration était erratique, Alice accéléra légèrement le mouvement de ses doigts, je ne ressentais quasiment plus de douleur, je ne ressentais qu'un flot constant de plaisir. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et je savais que j'allais pas tarder à arriver à mon apogée.

Alice arrêta notre baiser, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir pourquoi, même si c'était difficile. Elle me sourit et elle fit un mouvement beaucoup plus rapide et plus fort que les précédents, je ferma aussitôt les yeux et me mis à trembler. J'eus comme un blanc.

Je « repris » connaissance quelques secondes plus tard, enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais. Alice me regardait avec un regard empli d'amour mais je voyais qu'elle était soucieuse, je remarquai qu'elle était déjà habillée.

« -_Tu vas bien?_ Me demanda-t-elle

-_Oui! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie._ Elle me lança un sourire éclatant avant de m'embrasser. Elle arrêta le baiser avant qu'il ne devienne passionné. _C'était incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort._ Elle esquissa un sourire avant de me donner un autre baiser.

-_Moi non plus._

Elle regarda mon réveil et soupira. _Il est déjà treize heures, tu devrais te préparer. Je vais aller chez moi me préparer et je repasserai avant qu'Angela ne vienne te chercher._

-_Ok, à tout à l'heure. »_ Je l'embrassais, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir je voulais passer la journée au lit avec elle mais elle était beaucoup plus raisonnable que moi, elle stoppa notre baiser et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et elle s'éclipsa. Je décida de me lever et d'aller reprendre une douche.

Après ma douche je mangea les restes d'hier soir, je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de faire à manger. Alice me rejoignit alors que j'avais fini de manger. Nous parlâmes de nos projet pour quand je reviendrais. Alice viendra me rejoindre dans ma chambre pour qu'elle m'emmène voir les Cullen. J'étais un peu nerveuse de rencontrer les Cullen mais Alice me rassura.

Angela fut là à quinze heures exact. Je dus me séparer d'Alice à contre cœur je ne voulais plus la quitter. Je l'embrassai avec fougue avant de me diriger vers la porte pour aller rejoindre Angela.

Elle m'attendait dans sa voiture, je me dépêchai d'aller la rejoindre, je faillis tomber. Je détestais ma maladresse et être humaine. Je pariais qu'Alice devait rire de moi. J'étais rouge betterave quand je rejoignis Angela.

« -_Salut miss deux pieds gauche_, je rougis encore plus. Elle rigola. Tout le monde se moquait de moi.

-_Salut.. Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?_ J'étais curieuse de notre programme, d'une je ne sortais que très rarement et de deux la dernière fois que j'étais sorti entre fille(humaine) cela ne s'était pas très bien passé.

-_Oh tu verras, surprise surprise_! » Elle sourit et elle démarra sa voiture.

Je passai une très bonne après-midi en compagnie d'Angela, nous sommes aller au cinéma après nous avons trainer à Port Angeles. Angela était une personne très divertissante, nous étions sur la même page.

Elle venait de me déposer chez moi, la voiture de Charlie n'était pas là et il rentrera certainement tard . Je la saluai et elle partit, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

J'arrivai chez moi, personne n'était là. J'avais déjà manger à Port Angeles avec Angela donc je montai dans ma chambre. J'attendais la venue d'Alice pour que nous puissions nous rendre chez les Cullen. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, j'allais les revoir alors que j'avais quitté leur fils ou leur frère pour la sœur de celui-ci. Une soirée qui promettait d'être tendue.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 13.

Je posterai plus souvent, une de mes résolutions pour 2010 ^^.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut, bon bah j'ai pas tenue ma promesse, je suis désolée.

Je viens de finir ce chapitre et je n'ai pas la force de vérifier les fautes je suis désolée. Je vous poste ce chapitre maintenant et je vérifirais les fautes demain.

Bonne lecture et merci à celles et ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et qui la commentent. 

* * *

_**C**__**hapitre 14**_

Alice arriva par ma fenêtre alors que j'étais en train de lire _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, mon exemplaire était vraiment abimé à cause de mes lectures fréquentes. Je mettais mise à lire pour me relaxer un peu avant la rencontre avec les Cullen.

« -_Alors miss que fais-tu _? Me demanda t-elle en me souriant de son sourire étincelant.

-_Je lis,_ lui disais-je en lui montrant mon livre. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi alors que j'étais couché sur mon lit.

-_Tu as passé une bonne après-midi?_ Elle était curieuse de savoir comment c'était passé mon après-midi avec ma seule véritable amie en dehors de sa famille.

-_J'ai passé un super moment avec Angela, je décidai de la taquiner un peu et rajoutai, nous avons fait une promenade sur les quais de Port Angeles, c'était magnifique et tellement romantique,_ soupirais-je alors qu'Alice gronda pour la forme et elle me sauta dessus pour me chatouiller. J'avais une horreur sainte de chatouilles étant très chatouilleuse.

_A..li..ce_, je n'arrivais même pas à parler tellement je riais, _s'il...te...p..l..a..î..t_. Je n'en pouvais plus et ça faisait seulement que quelques secondes.

-_Tss tss tss mademoiselle, vous flirtez derrière mon dos et cous voulez que je vous pardonne?_ Je voyais qu'elle jouait avec moi elle voulait en quelque sorte se venger de moi pour avoir émit cette hypothèse.

-_Dés.....olée! Dé.....solée!_ Elle arrêta enfin. Je respirai difficilement je remarqua enfin notre position, Alice se trouvait au dessus de moi à califourchon. Ma respiration se fit plus lourde alors que je venais enfin de la calmer.

Alice rapprocha son visage du mien pour caresser mes lèvres des siennes, le baiser était tendre, c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour me calmer un peu avant que l'on ne voit sa famille. Elle avait sans doute compris que j'étais nerveuse.

_Merci_, lui répondis-je avant de lui baiser les lèvres encore une fois. _Charlie n'est toujours pas arrivé ? _Avec le bruit que je faisais je m'inquiétais de savoir si Charlie nous avait entendu.

-_Non, il rentrera très tard, ils ont retrouvé un corps et il est à la recherche l'animal, je ne l'ai vu qu'il y a très peu de temps, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il était chez les loups avant et qu'il est parti précipitamment de la-bas je suppose,_ elle fit le signe des guillemet lorsqu'elle prononça animal. On savait toute les deux que c'était l'œuvre de Victoria.

-_Oh, alors je serais de retour avant qu'il ne revienne? _Je posais cette question car j'avais peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose ce soir, imaginons que la famille Cullen-que je considérais comme la mienne- ne décide de me tuer parce que j'avais causé trop de problème et que la meilleur était de me tuer?

-_Oui et ne t'inquiètes pas tant ma famille ne te ferra aucun mal, il ne te ferra plus aucun mal, je te le promet._ Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux pour appuyer ses propos, je pouvais voir qu'elle pensais vraiment ce qu'elle disais et qu'elle ferrait tout pour que rien ne m'arrive. Je l'a croyais, je savais qu'elle le ferrait mais serait-elle assez forte pour me défendre de sa famille si ils voulaient me tuer? Non il fallait que j'arrête de penser ainsi, si ils voulaient vraiment le faire Alice le verrait venir.

-_Oui désolée, je suis simplement nerveuse de les revoir et puis j'ai causé beaucoup de problème_s.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils vont pas te manger_, blagua t-elle, je souris à cela.

-_Merci_, je l'embrassai encore une fois. _Nous devrions peut-être y aller?_ Elle acquiesça et se releva, elle me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je pris sa main et la remercia d'un sourire. Elle nous dirigea ver ma fenêtre.

-_Puis-je? »_ Me demanda-t-elle, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait mais lorsque elle tendit les bras vers moi je compris, elle me demandait si elle pouvait me porter. J'acquiesçai et elle me prit dans ses bras comme un jeune marié porterait sa femme, à cette image je rougis car je m'imaginais moi et Alice dans ces rôles. Alice me regarda en me demandant ce qu'il y avait je secouai la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre.

Leur force m'étonnera toujours, Alice me portait comme si je n'était qu'une plume, ça devait être le cas vu ce qu'il pouvait porter, Edward avait bien arrêtait le van de Tyler d'une seule main après tout. Alice se positionna sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec une élégance qui n'appartenait pas à notre monde.

Elle sauta de la fenêtre je mis ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas voir car j'avais peur même si je savais que rien n'allait m'arriver. Je sentis Alice me caresser les cheveux, je relevai la tête pour voir et je vis qu'on avait déjà atteint la terre ferme.

Elle me sourit et elle me positionna de tel sorte qu'elle me portait sur son dos, on devait avoir fier allure, moi sur son dos alors que j'étais plus grande qu'elle et elle était si menue. Elle commença à courir et je mis ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas tomber malade. Je pouvais à loisir sentir sa douce odeur. Alors que j'étais plongé dans un demi sommeil avec son odeur, Alice me caressa la main pour me dire certainement qu'on était arriver.

Je posa mes pieds à terre et la relâcha enfin, elle me prit la main et m'entraina vers la demeure des Cullen. J'étais vraiment nerveuse, mon cœur battait contre mes côtes fortement. On arriva devant la porte, Alice l'ouvrit et je pus voir que tout les Cullen nous attendaient.

Je ressenti soudain un sentiement de paix, je regardai Jasper et le remerciai d'un sourire qu'il me rendit. Je lui serait éternellement reconnaissante, il était vraiment géniale, je suis sure qu'il trouvera quelqu'un.

« -_Bonjour Bella, ravi de te revoir parmi nous._ Carlisle s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, je fus surprise de son geste mais je lui rendis son étreinte. Il s'éloigna et Esmé prit sa place, elle me murmura qu'elle était contente que j'aille bien et qu'elle était heureuse que j'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait. Je la remerciai. Cette famille m'étonnerai toujours.

Emmett arriva et me prit dans une étreinte d'ours digne d'un catcheur! Il me fit tournoyer dans les airs comme ci j'étais une poupée.

-_Content de te revoir!_

-_Emm..ett peut.. plus ...respirer_! Il me lâcha aussitôt et me présenta ses excuses. Il me regardait avec un sourire qui j'en étais certaine lui aurait meurtri le visage si il avait était humain. Je lança un regard interrogatif à Alice et elle me répondit en roulant des yeux, ça voulait dire qu'Emmett avait certainement une blague à me faire.

-_Bella,_ Jasper me salua d'un hochement de la tête. Il ne voulait pas s'approchait de moi pour ne pas me blesser car mon sang était toujours aussi tentant et je lui avais volé sa femme.

-_Jasper_, je lui souris.

Il ne restait plus que deux membres de la famille, ceux que je redoutais le plus aussi. Rosalie arborait une expression ennuyée et Edward avait une expression impassible.

-_Et si on allait dans le salon ne serons plus alaise pour parler,_ dit Carlisle nous acquiesçâmes tous et nous nous dirigeons vers le très beau salon de la demeure. Je me retrouva assise dans un fauteuil avec Alice assise sur l'accoudoir qui me tenait la main, Esmée et Carlisle était sur un autre alors que Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et Jasper était assis sur le canapé.

-_Alors Bella_, _comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois_? Me demanda Esmé sur un ton maternel.

-_Je vais très bien, merci_. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'attendais qu'ils me posent des questions. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi mais je n'osai pas l'affronter.

-_Alors toi et Alice êtes ensemble?_ Nous demanda Emmett avec un ton surexcité. Il reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

-_Euh... oui._ Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il posait la question vu qu'il savait déjà.

-_Cooooooool_, s'exclama-t-il. _Je peux regarder? _Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir mais Alice gronda et il reçu une tape plutôt violent. Jasper était amusé vu que je ressenti tout d'un coup l'envie de rire. Je compris enfin ce qu'il voulait dire et me mis à rougir fortement. Esmé réprimandait Emmett pendant ce temps là.

-_N'écoute pas cet idiot Bella_. Alice me caressa la main pour m'apaiser alors qu'elle foudroyait du regard Emmett et Jasper. La seule personne qui n'avait pas réagit avait était Edward.

-_Bella, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois. _Me dit Edward j'étais étonnée qu'il me parle.

-_Je... euh...c'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde._ J'avais encore de la rancœur envers lui mais je pouvais lui pardonner car je me présentais devant lui avec ma nouvelle petite amie qui est sa sœur . Peu de gens pouvait comprendre surtout un homme qui avait été élevé au début du 20 ème siècle. Alors je lassais couler cette fois ci mais si il faisait encore une erreur je ne lui parlerai plus. Alice me serra à nouveau la main comme pour approuver mes choix.

-_Si je puis ajouter, ce que vous vivait n'est pas sain, deux femmes ne peuvent pas s'aimer ainsi._ Je vis rouge, comment pouvait-il? Je venais de le pardonner et lui il m'insultait, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

-_Je ne t'ai pas demander ton avis, ce que j'éprouve pour Alice est sain, c'est normal. J'aime qui j'aime, on ne choisit pas et puis le sexe importe peu, si tu as trouvé la personne qu'il te faut pourquoi te priverais-tu si cette personne est du même sexe que toi? Pour quelqu'un qui peut lire les esprits des autres, tu es plutôt étroit d'esprit!_ M'écriais-je. Il n'y vait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. Je me sentis tout d'un coup gênée et je me rassis.

-_Dans les dents_, s'écria Emmett hilare. Je souris face à son comportement enfantin mais je regardais toujours Edward. Il semblait en pleine reflexion ou bien il était en train de discuter avec un membre ou des membres de sa famille.

-_Je te présente encore une fois mes excuses, je ne veux que ton bonheur et celui d'Alice et si vous le trouvaient dans l'autre alors très bien._ Je savais que c'était dur pour lui mais il devait comprendre que j'aimais Alice et pas lui.

Après cela personne ne parla mais je savais que tout aller bien enfin sauf Rosalie qui n'avait pas fait part de son opinion.

-_Bella ça te dis de jouer à Guitar Heroe?_ » Me lança Emmett, j'acquiesçai pour lui faire plasir. Il m'expliqua le principe du jeu et comment y jouer. Les autres vaquèrent à l'heure occupation. Edward parti jouer de son piano alors que Carlisle partit vers son bureau et Esmé vers la cuisine. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi.

Rosalie me regardait vraiment méchamment comme ci j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je me sentais mal son sous regard. Alice lui lança un coup de coude et Rosalie grogna et monta vers sa chambre comme une furie. Je ne comprenais pas comportement.

« -_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Demandais-je à Alice. Emmett était hilare tout comme Jasper. Ça faisait du bien de voir Jasper décontracté mais j'étais encore plus perdu.

-_Rosalie est en colère contre toi. _M'expliqua Alice.

-_Pourquoi? _Je voyais qu'Alice ne voulait pas me répondre mais elle s'empêchait de rire avec ses frères.

_-Parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle, _dit-elle avant de rejoindre ses frères. Je pus entendre un grognement venir du premier étage, je supposai que ça devait être Rosalie?

-_Je...euh, je sais pas quoi dire,_ expliquais-je, j'étais stupéfaite Rosalie ,la déesse, voulait que je sois amoureuse d'elle.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas_, il n'y a rien à dire! S'exclama Jasper.

-_Elle pense que comme tu préfères vraisemblablement les femmes que tu serais tomber sous son charme »,_ expliqua Edward. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de la tête.

Je passa une très bonne fin de soirée en compagnie des enfants Cullen. Jasper m'aida à gagner en modifiant les émotions d'Emmett. Emmett était un mauvais joueur mais on s'amusait vraiment avec lui. Alice était avec moi durant toute la durée du jeu. Puis elle me ramena chez moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, encore désolée pour les fautes et n'oubliez pas de laisser une peite review ca me fait enormément plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois (cette fois ça sera plus rapide ^^)

Bisous

BC95


End file.
